


Cúrame de mis sueños.

by Series_fan96



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm, Sueños húmedos, Threesome - M/M/M, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/pseuds/Series_fan96
Summary: Reid está volviendo a tener pesadillas por su secuestro a manos de Tobías, pero esta vez no sabe lo que siente respecto a esos sueños.Sus compañeros lo ven extraño y deciden hablar con el.





	1. Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera historia que escribo (con intención de publicarla). La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de donde me habrá venido la inspiración a las cuatro de la madrugada pero espero que os guste.  
> Iré actualizando los tags en cada capítulo pero por lo que tengo escrito habrá algo de bdsm ligth (nada demasiado cruel para mí niño), sexo (obviamente), trios (Solo Aaron Reid y Morgan), un Reid sumiso y dos jefes Dominantes pero todo con permiso de Spencer por supuesto. :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Estoy sin betear así que cualquier error es culpa mía.)   
> Mentes criminales pertenece a sus creadores yo solo cojo a los personajes y los hago tener sexo salvaje xD

Spencer no había logrado dormir nada en el jet.  
El caso no había sido muy difícil, había averiguado quien era el sudes antes de que pusiese hacer daño a la familia que tenía retenida en su sótano.  
Derek estaba sentado frente a él escuchando música con esos enormes cascos aunque tampoco parecía tener sueño.  
Tras darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente decidió fijar su vista en sus compañeros los cuales permanecían en sus asientos cubiertos con sus mantas.

¡Qué envidia! Pensó, sabía que en parte era culpa suya el estar desvelado día tras día, porque si hubiese ido a un psicólogo cuando volvió a tener pesadillas nada de esto le estaría sucediendo. 

-Niño bonito deberías dormir- La voz de Derek le sacó abruptamente de sus ensoñaciones.  
Iba a decir algo cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y su rostro se sonrojó al ver a su jefe tan cerca.  
-¿Estás bien Reid?-Está vez fue Hotch el que habló.  
-Si, simplemente no tengo sueño.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
El joven doctor dirigió su mirada a Derek que a pesar de seguir con los cascos puestos seguía prestándoles su completa atención.  
-Últimamente he tenido algunas pesadillas pero no es nada grave.  
-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó el moreno quien ya se había quitado los cascos y su mirada había cambiado de relajada a estar llena de preocupación.  
-Tobias...-El joven sin poder evitarlo perdió la voz al pronunciar su nombre. 

Los tres se quedaron en silencio tras esta declaración que no se esperaban. De ese suceso ya habían pasado años y no se imaginaban que estuviera volviendo a afligir a su compañero y subordinado. 

Reid comenzó a ponerse nervioso tras sentir a JJ removiendose en su asiento. Lo último que quería era preocuparla.  
Tras respirar profundamente y hablando de carrerilla dijo:  
-Creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto cuando lleguemos a la oficina, no creo que sea buena idea alarmar a los demás.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y aunque Hotch no se movió de su lado ninguno dijo nada más. 

 

Un par de horas más tarde habían llegado a la oficina y cuando los tres se disponían a hablar en el despacho del mayor fueron interrumpidos por Penélope.  
La chica muy seria se acercó a ellos y tras mirar a Derek y Hotch les dijo que habían llegado unos documentos de la CIA que tenían que leerlos ambos. 

Reid estaba agotado y antes de poder decir nada Aaron le dijo que fuese a su despacho y descansase.  
Derek estuvo de acuerdo y con una mirada le dió a entender que todo estaría bien. 

Mientras Reid se acomodaba en el sofá del despacho de su jefe, Derek y Hotch acompañados por Penélope revisaban los documentos que aunque la chica había pensado que eran muy importantes no se trataba más que de firmar una actualización del reglamento entre ambas agencias y que necesitaban la presencia de Derek como testigo. 

Tras treinta minutos en los que ambos leyeron todas las páginas en alto para asegurarse de que todo se hacía de forma legal al fin pudieron firmar y marcharse de la colorida oficina de la chica. 

Sin decir una sola palabra y con todos los pensamientos ocupados por la preocupación hacia el joven decidieron acelerar el paso hasta llegar al despacho. 

 

Hotch se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando unos gemidos tras de ella lo dejaron paralizado, entonces Derek fue quien reaccionó y preocupado por su compañero la abrió sin más. 

 

Reid estaba tumbado en el sofá, boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.  
El joven dormía profundamente aunque sus párpados no dejaban de moverse.  
El mayor preocupado por si la pesadilla era demasiado intensa se fue acercando despacio para despertarlo pero algo que hizo el castaño le sorprendió.  
-Por favor, por favor.  
-Reid, despierta, es una pesadilla, despierta. 

No funcionaba, por más que le hablaba no se despertaba y no quería tocarle ya que eso podría asustarlo demasiado. 

Derek estaba a un metro de ellos dos contemplando la escena sin saber que hacer, solo pudo fijar su mirada en el rostro del joven el cual estaba sonrojado y su cabello húmedo por el sudor tapaba parte de sus mejillas. 

-Por favor, solo.. más. Por favor..- El joven no hacía más que gemir y balbucear. 

Entonces fue Derek quien no pudo aguantar esa escena que ya dejaba de estar lejos de ser una pesadilla del chico y tras acercarse intentó despertarlo. 

Tampoco quería ser brusco así que frente a la mirada de su jefe se dedicó a acariciarle el rostro primero para después agitarlo despacio del hombro. 

Reid solo tardó unos diez segundos en despertar pero cuando lo hizo deseo seguir durmiendo.  
Aquellos dos hombres con los que trabajaba día tras día le miraban interrogantes esperando una explicación.  
Pero el no sabía como contarles todo sin parecer enfermo o un degenerado.  
Así que únicamente pudo hacer una cosa, mientras reunía valor escondió su rostro en el cuello de Morgan quien únicamente se dedicó a pasar sus dedos por su pelo mientras repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.


	2. Déjanos escucharte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continúa la historia, he actualizado rápido porque el primer capítulo era demasiado corto para mí gusto.

Reid se fue calmando, los dedos de Morgan acariciándole fue todo lo que necesitaba para relajarse.  
Pero sabía que en cuando saliese del refugio que suponía el cuerpo del moreno tendría que dar explicaciones. 

Trató de respirar profundamente aún sin abrir los ojos.  
Ese último sueño le había excitado demasiado y en este momento daba gracias a todos los dioses por qué la manta disimulaba perfectamente su erección. 

En un impulso para evitar arrepentirse antes de hacerlo se incorporó en el sofá, sentándose frente a su jefe y a su compañero el cual ya se había puesto de pie al sentir el movimiento del joven. 

pensó el doctor, ver cómo ambos le miraban desde arriba, con el rostro serio y sin decir una sola palabra lo único que estaba logrando era excitarse más. 

Su mirada iba pasando del musculoso moreno a su imponente jefe. No podía evitarlo.  
Recorría sus cuerpos una y otra vez, mirando la corbata medio deshecha de Hotch a causa del cansancio y la camisa de Derek que al ponerse de pie había quedado arrugada dejando ver parte de su piel, descarada mostrando su cintura.

Cerro los ojos, pero aún así su memoria eidética le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues en su mente las imágenes del sueño se mezclaban con la que tenía justo en frente. 

-Venga niño bonito, habla. 

Este volvió a abrir los ojos y tras mirar primero a Derek y después a su jefe se dio cuenta de que tenia que empezar a hablar si no quería impacientarlos. 

-Hace un mes tuvimos ese caso, el de la chica que cobraba por las sesiones de tortura. Cuando vi las imágenes la sala en la que ella apareció muerta se parecía mucho a la mía.  
-¡LLEVAS UN MES SIN DORMIR!- El tono antes compasivo de Derek había cambiado a completa irritación.  
El más joven ante este regaño no pudo evitar gemir, no fue nada demasiado audible pero si lo suficientemente para que el sonrojo que ya no estaba en su rostro volviera a aparecer.  
-Derek, déjale hablar.  
El tono dominante de su jefe fue lo último que necesitaba, ahora el gemido fue más intenso y estaba seguro de que lo habían oído.  
Tenía que salir de esa oficina, sin decir nada a ninguno de los presentes y tras ignorar sus llamados salió escabullido al servicio. 

Primero se mojó el rostro con el agua tan fria como pudo, después se miró al espejo y tras hacer varias respiraciones profundas se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba funcionando. 

Asegurándose de que no había nadie en el pasillo volvió a entrar en uno de los cubículos, esta vez poniendo el cerrojo tras el. 

Sus piernas estaban temblando y no solo porque estuviese excitado si no porque las imágenes de su jefe y su compañero no hacían más que volver. 

Apoyó su espalda en la pared, decidió cerrar los ojos y bajar despacio sus pantalones y boxer.  
Comenzó a imaginar, pero esta vez siendo plenamente concienzudo con los detalles.  
Derek y Hotch frente a él, con sus tonos autoritarios ordenándole que se desnudase.  
El obedeciendo sin dudar.  
Su Moreno acariciando sus pezones, pellizcándolos ignorando sus gemidos.  
Su jefe mirando todo desde arriba, atándolo de las muñecas y prohibiéndole sus gemidos con un solo gesto. 

No necesitó nada más, ni si quiera acariciarse para llegar a correrse. 

Ahora se sentía mucho más avergonzado, tenía que limpiar el desastre que habia montado en el baño y salir corriendo, tal vez no fuese lo más maduro pero sabía que al haber terminado un caso por lo menos les dejarían descansar veinticuatro horas y nadie iría a molestarle. 

Cuando por fin se habia limpiado se cambió la camisa por una que tenía de repuesto en su bandolera de viejo cuero y salió del servicio.

Por suerte para el llegó al párking sin encontrarse con nadie, iba a montarse en el coche oficial que le llevaría a casa pero antes decidió que tenía que hacer otra cosa. 

No podía explicar a su jefe y a su compañero lo que le pasaba porque la vergüenza y el miedo se apoderaban de el así que tras unos segundos de pensarlo decidió subir al coche, pero le dijo a él conductor que esperase. 

De su bolsa extrajo una libreta y comenzó a escribir, no quería pensarlo mucho solo sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y que sirviese para que cuando los dos lo leyeran pudiesen comprenderlo un poco.  
Eso o le despedirían por degenerado.

Había terminado de escribir, le dijo al conductor que esperase unos minutos mientras el iba a dejar una cosa en la oficina.  
Aceleró el paso a causa de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo mientras le impulsaba para no echarse atrás.  
Por el camino se encontró con varios agentes pero estos al ver la velocidad a la que caminaba no le dijeron nada.  
El joven agradecido continuó hasta llegar al despacho de Hotch, llamó varias veces hasta que una voz serena le dijo que pasara. 

El moreno iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero el joven no estaba dispuesto a dejarle hablar ya que tenía que aprovechar su envalentonamiento antes de que este se agotara. 

Con manos temblorosas se acercó al sofá en el que estaban los otros dos sentados y justo en medio dejó la carta.  
Se disponía a salir cuando su jefe habló:  
-¡Quieto!  
Solo necesitó eso para quedarse inmóvil en su sitio, mirando a la puerta por la que se disponía a salir.  
-Ven aquí niño bonito, ¿Qué es esto?  
El quería ir de verdad que si, pero su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba.  
Entonces está vez fue su jefe el que le llamó y como si eso fuese todo lo que necesitaba se dio la vuelta y se caminó hasta llegar hacia ellos. 

Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, fijada en un punto concreto de la baldosa que en aquel momento le parecía de lo más interesante.  
Esta vez fue Morgan quién se movió, alejándose un poco del mayor dejando un espacio entre medias de los dos en una clara invitación al joven para que se sentara.  
Tras levantar la cabeza no pudo evitarlo y miro a Hotch en busca de una aprobación que este le concedió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.  
-¿Qué es esto Reid?-Preguntó el jefe.  
-Yo... Yo.. por favor solo léela.  
Hotch estuvo a punto de pedirle que la leyese el en alto para que Derek también pudiese saciar su curiosidad pero tras ver el rostro de su pequeño se dió cuenta de que estaba demasiado avergonzado y que eso supondría demasiado para el. 

Así que tras carraspear una vez para aclararse la voz comenzó a leer en alto no sin ver antes como el doctor escondía otra vez su cabeza en el cuello de Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os vaya gustando, usad la zona de los comentarios para cualquier opinión o crítica.  
> Gracias por leer <3


	3. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros niños van avanzando, algunas cosas van saliendo a la luz y al final todo quedará en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste. Dar kudos es gratis ^^

Hotch llevaba tan solo medio fragmento de la carta y aunque su voz se había mantenido en calma hubo varias ocasiones en las que estuvo apunto de perderla.

No quería ponerse nervioso porque sabía que eso solo lograría que Reid se marchase asustado y por el momento seguía inmovil, refugiado en Derek el cual había dejado de acariciar su pelo para con su mano apretar la suya. 

(Se que no podéis ayudarme, estos pensamientos están siendo continuos y más fuertes que yo)

(Probablemente estoy enfermo por soñar esas cosas pero no puedo evitarlo)

(Se que no soy tan fuerte como...) Hotch iba a continuar leyendo pero entonces Morgan soltó la mano del joven y ahora no dejaba de caminar de lado a lado de la sala, su rostro estaba enrojecido y la mirada llena de rabia. 

Reid intentó incorporarse pero fue entonces cuando su jefe puso una mano en su hombro para impedirle el movimiento, el conocía al moreno demasiado bien y sabía que su enfado se evaporaría en cuestión de segundos. 

-¿Por qué cojones piensas que no eres fuerte?- Derek gritó y esa pregunta explotó literalmente en el rostro de Reid quien confuso y en parte asustado salió corriendo tras evadir la mano de Hotch. 

Reid había bajado las escaleras corriendo, se sentía no solo avergonzado si no también triste.  
Ya había sido demasiado difícil escuchar como Hotch leía todo aquello en alto como para poder soportar la mirada decepcionada y enfadada de su moreno  
.  
Llegó al coche y tras ponerse el cinturón le dijo al chófer que arrancase.  
No quería pensar más, pero esta vez su cerebro superdotado se estaba volviendo en su contra, pues a pesar de que intentaba relajarse en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Aaron y la expresión de Morgan, mezclándose en un profundo calvario. 

 

Mientras que Reid estaba de camino a su casa, en el despacho de Hotch ambos se habían quedado en silencio. Morgan por fin había conseguido que su respiración se calmara y no se pareciese a la de un toro apunto de embestir.  
Tras dar un puñetazo a la mesa se sentó al lado de su jefe.  
Esta vez fue el quien sin decir nada cogió la carta que habia quedado en el sofá y continuó leyendo. 

(Me excita, no puedo evitarlo, hace tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ello que me resulta imposible saber cómo he podido mezclar ambos conceptos.)

(Nunca me han atado, bueno, una vez si... Pero fue en el colegio y la experiencia fue demasiado desagradable como para pensar si quiera en repetir o en relacionarlo con el sexo.)

(¿Alguien que me domine? Es gracioso, toda mi vida deseando no ser interior y ahora resulta que es lo que necesito)

(¿Alguna vez habéis sentido que lo que realmente deseáis significa que el resto del mundo te mire mal?)  
(Me odiareis después de leer esto, estoy seguro, pero tenía que hacerlo.)

(Derek gracias por haber sido un gran compañero para mí y gracias Hotch por haber soportado mis trucos de magia científica en la oficina.)

(Lo único que espero es no ser despedido y que al menos delante de los demás no parezca que las cosas han cambiado, pero si es así supongo que lo entendería.)

La última frase quedó en el aire, ambos querían decir algo pero sus palabras parecieron no llegar nunca.  
Hotch mentiría si dijera que nunca le había surgido la curiosidad sobre la dominación o diferentes tipos de roles. Una vez intentó sacar ese tema de conversación con Hayley unos meses antes del divorcio pero solo consiguió una mirada extraña y dormir en el sofá. 

Los pensamientos de Derek se habían dispersado por completo, comenzaron en una completa preocupación por su joven amigo y ahora estaba imaginándose a este mismo tumbado en su cama. 

-No le puedes despedir.-La frase había salido de la boca del moreno antes de si quiera pensarla.  
-No lo haré, pero esto tendremos que hablarlo en privado porque una oficina no es el lugar más adecuado.  
-De acuerdo, ¿Pero cuándo? García nos dijo que mañana tendríamos el día libre aunque probablemente salga otro caso antes del amanecer.  
Hotch no había pensado en eso, era cierto que ellos estaban continuamente de viaje y eso dificultaría el poder tener una charla completa en la que los tres hablasen de forma calmada.  
-Si mañana no nos llaman nos reuniremos por la tarde y en caso de que tengamos que irnos deberemos posponerla para la vuelta.  
-De acuerdo Hotch, buenas noches. 

Derek se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando entonces su jefe volvió a hablar.  
-Derek  
-¿Si?  
-No vuelvas a gritar a Reid.  
-No señor. 

Hotch se quedó en esa sala, sentado aún en el sofá, recordando la imagen de su pequeño dormido y excitado.


	4. Sesión intensa (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os siga gustado el avance, ya se empieza a calentar de verdad la cosa.   
> He seguido un par de consejos que me han dado con la intención de mejorar la narración y los detalles.   
> Espero que se note el esfuerzo.   
> Comentad cualquier sugerencia, crítica, opinión etc   
> Los kudos son gratis.   
> Gracias por leer^^

Reid estaba nervioso, más de lo que su cuerpo podía controlar. Por eso sus dedos no dejaban de jugar con el volante. Sus nudillos estaban pálidos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.   
Tan solo diez minutos más y estaría en casa de Derek. 

Antes de ponerse a conducir había estado diez minutos sentado en el coche, mirando a la nada mientras intentaba imaginar que pasaría cuando llegase a casa de su moreno. 

No quería ir o en realidad si, pero los nervios le estaban traicionando.   
Había dado un par de respiraciones profundas cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.   
El tintineo de este contra su entrepierna no ayudaba a relajarse, abrió el mensaje y tras leerlo no tuvo que pensar más, arrancó el motor y se puso en camino. 

Pero ahora todo era distinto, el ya había aparcado en frente de la casa. Veía las luces apagadas aunque la calle seguía con una luz tenue que permitía ver las diferentes reformas que había hecho el moreno en los últimos años. 

Para Reid está era una de sus casas favoritas. El había estado en varias propiedades de Morgan, pero aquella había sido la primera que compró y en la que había contado con su opinión sobre materiales y tecnicismos.   
Sabía que toda esa información podría haberla encontrado fácilmente en Internet o acudiendo a García para que le ayudase a buscarla. Pero había sido a el a quien había acudido para el proyecto y eso causaba un cosquilleo en su interior. 

En el primer mensaje Derek había dicho que estaría en el sótano, sabía que habia una llave en un pequeño macetero al lado de la ventana así que se dispuso a cogerla y abrió la puerta.

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, el silencio era abrumador y aunque sabía dónde estaban los interruptores de la luz no se molestó en darlos.   
Conocía el camino perfectamente así que tras avanzar varios metros se encontraba frente a la entraba que bajaba al sótano. 

Cerró los ojos e impulsado por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo comenzó a bajar las escaleras. 

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce y trece escalones.   
Había llegado al final, con la mirada fija en el suelo. 

Iba a levantar la vista cuando vio a Hotch acercándose a él.   
Que demonios hacia su jefe en casa de Morgan, nada de esto tenía sentido.   
Mientras caminaban hacia el centro de la habitación en la que se encontraban Reid se dispuso a observar todo lo que había a su alrededor. 

El sótano también estaba reformado, las paredes pintadas en gris perla, un sofá enorme de color negro, una lampada de pie junto a una mesa de comedor rodeada de sillas. 

Empezó a girar sobre si mismo y vió una gran cama que el no recordaba que hubiera visto antes. Junto a ella se encontraba Derek. 

El moreno se encontraba de pie. Llevaba puesta una camiseta gris que seguramente había visto tiempos mejores, pues en algunas zonas se podían apreciar tonos azules que eran el color original.   
Reid siguió bajando su mirada para encontrarse con la cintura del moreno, sus vaqueros la rozaban obscenamente pero sin cubrirla del todo.   
Tuvo que tragar duramente su propia saliva mientras rezaba por que no le diese un infarto en aquel mismo momento. 

Hotch se alejó del lado de Reid y tras intercambiar una breve mirada con Morgan se acercó a la mesa.   
Sin decir ni una sola palabra cogió una de las sillas y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Derek. 

-Reid, ven aquí.-El tono de Hotch era firme pero a la vez tenía la mirada dulce. Su mano aún sujetaba la silla que había colocado frente a la cama de matrimonio que ahora era ocupada por Derek el cual estaba sentado en uno de los bordes mientras mantenía sus codos apoyados en el sugestivo colchón.  
Reid obedeció con un paso relativamente nervioso se acercó a donde están su jefe y tras ver cómo este le indicaba que se sentase lo hizo sin dudar.   
La silla era cómoda, el respaldo y el asiento estaban acolchados y forrados con terciopelo negro. Mientras que los reposabrazos estaban algo desgastados a causa del tiempo. 

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Reid cuando por fin consiguió recordar a su cerebro como se hablaba. Su tono que normalmente era suave está vez también estaba acompañado con un deje de nervios. Sus dedos repiqueteaban una y otra vez sobre su rodilla mientras intentaba encontrar un lugar donde fijar su mirada sin dejarse en evidencia por la excitación que sentía en ese momento. 

-Tranquilo, sabemos que estás nervioso, pero ya hace unos días desde la situación de la carta y Derek y yo decidimos hacer algo. ¿Verdad?-Hotch miraba al moreno mientras mantenía la cabeza inclinada esperando una respuesta.   
-Si, tranquilo niño bonito, todo irá bien.- La voz de Morgan era grave, eso siempre le había gustado a Reid aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.   
-Vamos a atarte.-Esta vez habló Hotch, pero no había ni una alusión a que su frase fuera una pregunta, el tono era tan firme que dejaba en claro que no tenía opinión sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Tampoco el quería decir nada, ni mucho menos parar todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.   
Por eso temiendo que su voz fallara simplemente asintió con la cabeza. 

-¿Puedo atarle yo?- Fue Morgan quien hizo la pregunta sorprendiendo al doctor, pues aún no tenía muy claro quien tenía el "poder", si es que pertenecía a alguien en concreto.  
-Si, pero hazlo sin dejar marcas. Lo último que queremos es causar moretones en su cuerpo. 

Hotch se dispuso salir de la habitación mientras que Derek rodeaba la muñeca derecha de Reid con una cuerda roja, hizo un nudo rápido y pasó a hacer lo mismo con su gemela.

Spencer estaba intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa para evitar moverse mientras sentía las manos del moreno tocándole, pero todos sus esfuerzos se vieron desperdiciados cuando Morgan puso una de sus manos en el muslo del más joven. 

Tras varias caricias circulares sintió como sus piernas que hasta ahora habian permanecido juntas para no temblar y además ocultar su erección eran separadas.   
Reid pudo ver como el moreno cerraba los ojos y tras carraspear varias veces ató cada una de sus piernas en las patas de la silla. 

Justo cuando había terminado Hotch estaba regresando, Spencer no se había fijado, pero el traje de su jefe era jodidamente sexy o tal vez esto fuera solo porque era Hotch el que lo llevaba puesto.   
Pero no pudo evitar que un gemido se escapase de entre sus labios cuando vio como el mayor se quitaba la chaqueta, su corbata apenas estaba apretada alrededor de su cuello, sosteniendo los pliegues de su camisa blanca que terminaba siendo atrapada por los pantalones negros.

-Túmbate sobre la cama Derek- Hotch estaba de pie, se había colocado a un lateral de la cama mientras por el otro Derek se tumbaba. Reid no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pues parecía que estaba siendo ignorado por los dos.   
El moreno ya se había tumbado y Hotch con varios movimientos rápidos le había despojado de su camiseta para despues quitarse la corbata y con ella atar las manos de Derek en el pilar central del cabecero de la cama.   
El abdomen del moreno se movía agitado, la piel brillante aclamaba a voces que la acariciasen y el picor de las yemas de los dedos de Reid aumentó.   
Quería levantarse, quería desnudar a su compañero y dejarse llevar por la pasión. Pero tras forcejear con las cuerdas que lo sujetaban solo logró que un gemido saliese de su boca.   
Se había hecho daño, no tanto como para preocuparse pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los dos chicos que estaban mirándole pero sin separarse. 

Derek seguía tumbado boca arriba, con sus brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza y con Hotch sentado justo por debajo de su cadera. 

-No te muevas Reid, hoy no es tu turno. Solo puedes observar y con tu memoria ir anotando lo que te gustaría hacer.-La voz de Hotch sonó firme y mientras le hablaba había comenzado un lento vaivén sobre la cadera del chico que se erguía para buscar más contacto.   
-Niño bonito, si no puedes más o no quieres seguir con esto solo tienes que decir "basta" y ambos pararemos.-Esto tranquilizo al más joven, no solo por las palabras, si no porque la voz de su amigo siempre tenía un efecto calmante en el. 

Spencer había decidido concentrarse en la escena que tenía delante, ignorar el picor de sus dedos y el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna.   
No podía negar que la visión que se le presentaba era realmente exquisita, pues Hotch ya no estaba solo moviéndose si no que se había inclinado sobre Derek y ambos compartían un beso que no tenía nada de casto.   
Pasados unos minutos y a causa de la falta de oxígeno ambos tuvieron que parar el beso y centrarse en respirar.   
Pero Hotch no estaba demasiado interesado en dejar calmarse al moreno porque antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta sacó de su bolsillo dos pinzas metálicas.   
Reid al verlo jadeó, no había sido un débil gemido como las otras veces si no que este había salido desde su estómago. Quería ser el quien probase esas pinzas, era algo que directamente había anotado en su cabeza como le habían dicho.   
Morgan cerró los ojos, si bien quería que Hotch hiciese todo lo que quisiese con su cuerpo no pensaba gemir como una niña por cada caricia. 

Hotch ya había colocado ambas pinzas en los duros pezones que mostraba el moreno y tras volverse a subir a sus caderas soltó una carcajada. 

-¿En serio te estás haciendo el duro?- Le preguntó mientras sus dedos rozaban indiscretamente la piel que bordeaba la cinturilla del pantalón.   
-No..-respondió en lo que pretendía ser un tono firme pero que se debilitó cuando su jefe sin previó aviso abrió ambas pinzas liberando sus maltratados pezones para después calmarlos con su lengua. 

Derek apretó los labios y la mandíbula, luchando contra su instinto de moverse. Entonces su mirada se apartó de los movimientos que hacía Hotch y se fijó en Reid.   
Su pequeño estaba revoltoso, no hacía más que removerse en la silla aunque no estaba logrando nada a pesar de su esfuerzo. Entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba demasiado lejos, Reid solo podía ver la espalda de Hotch y el movimiento que hacía, pero no sabía que era lo que le estaba causando tanta excitación.   
-Hotch, acerca a Reid. Por favor- Rogó en un susurro.   
El mayor sonrió y tras robarle un nuevo beso que lo dejó sin aliento se levantó de la cama.   
Derek no puedo evitar quejarse apesar de que lo había pedido el quería que volviese rápido para que siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo. 

Reid se sorprendió al ver que su jefe avanzaba hacia el y en un acto inconsciente abrió más sus piernas reclamando atención.   
Hotch podía ver perfectamente la excitación del castaño, el bulto que había entre sus piernas no era pequeño y la humedad que lo cubría no dejaba muchos interrogantes. 

Tras mirar una vez más a Morgan y a su subordinado a los ojos se puso de rodillas frente al joven. Sabía que no podía darle todo lo que a ambos les gustaría, pues quería que fuese el quien lo pidiese, quien rogase por ello. 

Con manos hábiles y sin muchos preliminares desabrochó su pantalón. En estos momentos agradecía que el moreno no llevase esos cinturones engorrosos que solo servían para hacerle perder el tiempo.   
Reid ya no me miraba, tras ver lo que su jefe estaba apunto de hacer cerró sus ojos.   
-¡Abiertos Reid!-Hotch no pudo evitarlo, el deseo de imponerse y de ver al joven cerrar los ojos fue la mezcla que necesitó para elevar el tono.   
Reid los abrió, pero entonces no supo donde mirar porque la vergüenza por lo que estaba apunto de suceder emanaba por cada poro de su piel haciéndolo enrojecerse.-Mira a Morgan. 

Y así lo hizo, miró a Morgan que estaba observándolos con toda su atención mientras movía las caderas intentando buscar un roce que no encontraba. 

-Joder-La palabra escapó de Reid al sentir una mano tiene introducirse por debajo de su pantalón. A pesar de que la piel de Hotch estaba tibia hizo un gran contraste con la piel ardiente que recubría su miembro.   
Hotch sonrió, sabía que Reid sería así, expresivo sin poder controlarlo. Tras dar un poco de placer al joven pero sin llevarlo al límite apartó su mano consiguiéndose en gruñido de Reid que queria más.   
No pudo protestar porque antes de darse cuenta Hotch había levantado la silla con el aún sentado encima para colocarlo justo al lado de la cama.   
Ahora tenía una visión perfecta de su compañero, de su abdomen perfecto, de su cuello recubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor.   
Sabía que no podía tocarlo, pero el sentirle tan cerca había sido un alivio porque ahora tenía cada detalle de su cuerpo grabado en la memoria.   
Hotch dejó un beso en el cuello del castaño, el cual se estiró hacia el lado contrario para ofrecer mejor su piel a su jefe. Entonces el mayor respondió con un leve mordisco que le hizo gemir y volvió a subir a la cama con el moreno. 

Derek se había enfurruñado, sabía que era infantil y que solo habían sido unos minutos, pero quería toda la atención para el, al menos esta noche. Bueno, no, no era cierto, le gustaba ver cómo tocaba a Reid, pero es que eso no le ayudaba en su excitación. 

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Hotch al ver el ceño fruncido del moreno mientras con sus dedos desabrochaba el pantalón.   
-Nada-Si, realmente estaba siendo infantil, no era algo muy propio de el, pero la excitación o más bien la falta de alivio le hacía sacar ese lado.   
-Mmm..muy bien. ¿Prefieres que siga o paramos?-Hotch hizo la pregunta pero realmente no esperaba una respuesta pues antes de que el moreno pudiese contestar ya había bajado sus pantalones y boxer hasta dejarlos por los tobillos. 

-Por favor-Esta vez fue Reid el que habló o más bien suplicó, al ver la erección palpitante del moreno se dio cuenta de que queria sentirlos a ambos.   
Hotch estuvo apunto de dejarse llevar por el ruego del castaño, pero sabía que no era lo apropiado, que tenía que seguir con lo que Derek y el habían planeado la noche anterior. 

Tras dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa se giró hacia el moreno que tenía los labios pálidos de tanto apretarlos pero aún así hinchados por los besos anteriores.   
-Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, a partir de aquí no puedes hablar. Solo la palabra de seguridad en caso de que sea demasiado intenso.- Derek asintió mientras elevó su cadera para intentar meter prisa a su jefe.  
Reid no pudo evitar reír, le producía excitación ver a Derek sumiso, pero también le hacía gracia ver a un tío tan fuerte siendo manejado por su jefe que era físicamente más débil.   
-Bien, pues comienza la sesión.- Los labios de Hotch moviéndose fue lo último que vio Derek antes de que Hotch tapase sus ojos con un antifaz que hasta ahora había reposado debajo de la almohada.

Continuará....


	5. Sesión intensa (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina la primera sesión de nuestros chicos. Se que Reid a estado un poco abandonadito en este capítulo pero prometo que lo recompensaré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola people ^^  
> Iba a publicar este capítulo ayer, pero tras releerlo unas treinta veces me di cuenta de que no me gustaba lo que tenía escrito así que hoy decidí empezarlo desde cero y así a quedado.Lo acabo de escribir y no lo he revisado mucho así que puede haber algunos errores pero prometo que los iré corrigiendo. Espero que os guste, dejarme vuestros comentarios, críticas,correciones, consejos, ideas,tomatazos, etc.  
> Los kudos son gratis y se agradecen mucho :)

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, el moreno reposaba sobre las sábanas que cubrían la cama. Hotch le estaba dando la espalda para con sus manos y de manera acelerada por la excitación quitar los pantalones que hasta el momento habían permanecido arrugados en los tobillos de Derek.  
Reid miraba la escena sin decir palabra ya se había dado por vencido tras darse cuenta de que aunque intentase moverse y rozarse con su propio pantalón no conseguiría la fricción suficiente como para llegar al alivio. 

Derek esperaba impaciente a que Hotch volviese a proporcionarle atención. Su cuerpo ya estaba completamente sudoroso mientras el hacia un gran esfuerzo por lo moverse ya que sus caderas parecían tener voluntad propia y no hacían más que elevarse. Además el tener puesto aquel antifaz hacia que no supiera por donde iría su jefe a continuación.

Hotch volvió a sentarse entre las piernas del moreno y tras besar sus labios y dejar un pequeño mordisco en su cuello se dirigió hacia las muñecas de Derek y las desató.  
La tela había dejado una pequeña rojez en sus muñecas, Hotch inclinó la cabeza algo preocupado pues no quería dejarle marcas.  
Cogió sus manos entre las sueñas y comenzó a besarlas donde antes había estado la tela. 

El más joven miró sorprendido, nadie había esperado un gesto tan cariñoso de su jefe aunque tampoco imaginó nunca estar en esa situación. 

Derek se deshizo del agarre y busco la boca del mayor para profundizar en un beso lleno de saliva y deseo.  
Cuando abrió los ojos que había cerrado en esos segundos de placer vio la mirada firme de Hotch sobre el.  
Había metido la pata, sabía que una de las normas que habian puesto aquella noche había sido la de que cedería el control a su jefe en cuanto empezara la sesión. 

Hotch no parecía enfadado, solo serio y con un gesto delicado colocó la mano izquierda de Derek sobre el muslo de Reid que gimió ante el contacto.  
-Recuerda las normas pequeño.- Hotch transmitió a la orden a Reid, pero el moreno sabía que el mensaje también era para el así que con un breve asentimiento le confirmó al jefe que lo habia entendido. 

Reid quería rogar, suplicar porque Morgan moviese su mano. El calor de la piel del moreno traspasaba la tela del pantalón y ver como los labios de Hotch bajaban por el torso de este no le ayudaba a controlarse. 

Hotch sabía que estaba llevando a los dos al límite, la erección de Derek brillaba cubierta de liquido preseminal, quería acariciarle, utilizar su propia lubricación para darle placer. Pero no podía. No podía arrebatarle el autocontrol a Derek cuando el aún no se había ni si quiera desnudado. 

-¿Quieres correrte?.- La pregunta de Hotch sorprendió a ambos chicos que miraban sorprendidos a verle hacer una pregunta como esa sin ni si quiera sontojarse. Hotch esperó pacientemente la respuesta mientras con sus dedos apretaba una y otra vez los pezones del moreno que parecía negarse a contestar.

Derek no sabía si aquello sería una trampa de su jefe pues la orden que le había dado era no hablar y no queria romper la regla. No podía evitar deshacerse entre sus caricias y con ello sus pensamientos eran incapaces de seguir un orden inteligente.

-Habla Derek.- La voz de Hotch seguía siendo firme, pero esta vez pudo apreciar un toque más suave en ella. Además mientras que le había dado la orden había dejado sus sensibilizados pezones tranquilos.  
-Si señor.-La respuesta fue firme, el tener algo del control de su cuerpo le ayudó a no gemir mientras hablaba.

Reid no decía nada, ya no podía mirar más, había echado la cabeza hacía atrás intentado que su mente fuera a cualquier otro sitio que le hiciese calmarse. 

-Bien, haz que termine yo y si lo haces bien te ayudaré a ti.-Tras dar la orden acercó sus manos al moreno y le despojó del antifaz.  
-Si señor.-Intentó sonar firme, pero un deje de duda se introdujo en su respuesta.  
Hotch le observaba, con la cabeza inclinada como cuando un perro ve algo pero no entiende que está sucediendo delante de él.  
Morgan sabía que si mostraba dudas o arrepentimiento su jefe pararía todo ya que aunque siendo el dominante estaba cuidando de ellos.  
Derek sonrió, con un rostro levemente sonrojado pero una mirada llena de confianza que hizo que su jefe se contagiase de su sonrisa.

-Sin tus manos.-Esa fue la última orden de Hotch antes de que el moreno se dispusiera a darle placer.  
-  
Derek no quería pensar porque sabía que si lo hacía lo único que conseguiría sería bloquearse, asi que dejándose llevar por todos sus instintos hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde que se había tumbado en esa cama. 

Suavemente y pidiendo permiso a Hotch con la mirada se dedicó a desnudar a su jefe, primero la camisa que cayó al suelo delicadamente y después de un instante de duda le arrebató los pantalones y los boxer para después ver a su jefe salir de ellos una vez habían tocado el suelo. 

Sin saber muy bien por qué cogió la corbata que se había mezclado entre las sábanas y miró a Hotch.  
Su jefe le observaba con una pizca de curiosidad, incredulidad y diversión.  
Pero lo que no se esperaba era que el moreno se acercase a su cuerpo y tras un par de caricias por su torso le colocase la corbata donde había estado anteriormente, alrededor de su cuello. 

-Asi mejor.-Susurro Derek mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama. Con una de sus manos acarició el brazo de su jefe en lo que era una invitación clara a que se tumbase sobre el, la otra se había vuelto a colocar en el muslo de Reid que seguía con la mente pérdida o al menos eso estaba intentando. 

Derek comenzó a mover sus caderas, la primera vez que sus erecciones chocaron un gemido salió de parte de ambos y no está seguro de si Hotch consideraría válida está forma de "darle placer".  
Hotch sonrió, podia comprender que el moreno se sintiese extraño al tocar la anatomía de otro hombre y más cuando le había prohibido usar las manos así que con una sonrisa acarició la cara del moreno. 

-Recuerda que tu no te puedes correr hasta que yo te lo diga.-Esto hizo que la mano que Derek reposaba sobre el colchón se aferrase a las sábanas, sabía que no sería nada fácil. 

Siguió moviéndose, en un vaivén continuó que hacía que cada embestida fuera aún más tortuosa. Quería acabar, quería mandar a la mierda esta sesión, quería pedirle a cualquiera de los dos que le ayudase o incluso hacerlo el mismo.  
Pero sabía que no lo haría, quería dar esto a Hotch y sobretodo avanzar para poder "jugar" con Reid.  
Siguió embistiendo a su jefe, ahora con más fuerza tras ver que el mayor ya no podía contener los gemidos. Durante varios segundos se paró a contemplarlo, era hermoso, su rostro contenía gotas de sudor que no pudo evitar recoger con la lengua.  
Estaba apunto de conseguí que Hotch terminara pero tenía dudas sobre si podría aguantar el si dejaba elevar su propia cadera una vez más.  
Al final lo hizo, no sin antes dar un mordisco en el cuello de Hotch que gimió sorprendido para luego caer sobre el agotado.  
Derek beso su cabello y vió como su joven amigo ya no tenía la mente pérdida si no que los observaba con los ojos abiertos vidriosos.  
Su compañero estaba muy excitado y eso hizo que su erección diese un tirón provocándole un gemido entre dolor y placer. 

Hotch levantó la cabeza del torso de Morgan y tras dedicarle una sonrisa comenzó a bajar por su pecho haciendo un recorrido de besos y saliva.  
Cuando sintió los labios de Hotch en su cadera no pudo evitar que está se elevase. No podia creer que su jefe fuera a hacer eso. Desde luego no podía ver cómo lo hacía porque entonces se correría antes de sertirle si quiera. 

Derek miró a Reid el cual parecía que iba a explotar si no se aliviaba pronto, su entrepierna estaba completamente dura y en un acto de compasión fue subiendo la mano que hasta ahora había estado en su muslo y empezó a acariciarle por encima del boxer. 

Hotch se había percatado de este movimiento, pero decidió que Derek tenía razón y que el castaño necesitaba algo de ayuda, pero aún así no pudo evitar que un atisbo de enfado naciera en su interior. 

Se suponía que el estaba a cargo de la situación, que el era el que dominaba a los chicos y en cuanto su mirada no estaba encima de ellos el moreno le desobedeció. 

Tal vez no podía pararle ahora pues los gemidos de Reid dejaban claro que necesitaba aquello, pero se lo haría pagar a su manera. 

Hotch movió las piernas de Derek dejándolas dobladas y abiertas, no pudo evitar tragar saliva duramente al ver toda la anatomía del moreno.  
Tenía que ir despacio, dejar un poco más de tiempo para que Reid disfrutará y después se vengaría dulcemente.  
Comenzó haciendo rutas imaginarias con su lengua por la cadera del moreno, después y sujetando los piernas para que no se moviera empezó a realizarlas por el interior de los muslos. 

Esto hizo que Derek comenzará a acariciar al castaño mucho más rápido aunque aún seguía haciéndolo por encima del boxer. 

Hotch sabía que si seguía así el castaño terminaría y no era lo que quería que sucediera, esa noche al menos no. Por eso y sin previo aviso comenzó a lamer la longitud del moreno que por la sorpresa apartó las manos del castaño y las situó en la cabeza de su jefe para impedir que parase. 

Hotch sonrió para si mismo al ver que había logrado lo que quería, tras pasar su lengua por última vez miro a Derek quien esperaba expectante. 

-Sabes, te iba a hacer llegar con mi boca, ¿Te imaginas? Mi lengua recorriendote una y otra vez, sintiendo mi respiración, mi saliva en tu polla. Pero me has desobedecido, sabías que no podías tocarle en la sesión así que dime ¿Por qué debería dejar que te corras?.-Hotch ni si quiera se había sonrojado al decir todo esto, en cambio el castaño no pudo evitarlo y con un -Lo siento- susurrado miró a Derek con lástima.  
Morgan sabía perfectamente que había desobedecido pero su castaño estaba tan necesitado que no pudo evitarlo, no podía dejarlo así mientras el tenía todas las atenciones y todo esto se lo dijo a su jefe, el cual miraba atento a su explicación.  
-Lo entiendo, yo también quería satisfacerle cada vez que gemia para nosotros, pero la cuestión es que no has cumplido la orden y como jefe he de asegurarme que no volverá a suceder.-Aquella voz le recordaba a cuando estaban en el trabajo solo que ahora le parecía tremendamente sexy.- Dejaré que te corras, no seria justo según como estas además que me sentiré solo si soy el único que duerme tranquilo.-Mientras que hablaba habia tomado su erección con la mano y había comenzado un lento masaje.- Solo que ahora solo será con mi mano.  
Derek asintió, quería correrse, en ese momento le daba igual la lengua, la mano o como si su jefe quería usar los pies, solo quería acabar de una vez. 

Reid miró expectante, por las palabras de su jefe al parecer el no iba a obtener alivió esa noche. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, pues creía que habían dicho que todo eso era por el. Así que ahora no entendía nada.

Hotch había aumentado el ritmo sobre la polla del moreno, ahora este estaba deshaciéndose bajo el, pero sabía que esperaba su permiso.  
-Correte, ahora.  
Morgan no necesitó nada más, el oír las palabras de su jefe y el movimiento sobre el hizo que acabase en cuestión de segundos. 

Reid no sabía que estaba haciendo ahi, Hotch se había tumbado sobre Morgan hacia un minuto y ambos parecían ignorar su presencia.  
No sabía porque no le estaban acariciando a él, que seguía completamente duro. No entendía nada.  
Ahora sabía que no me consideraban enfermo porque si no se hubieran ahorrado invitarle a esta "sesión" como lo había llamado Hotch.  
Pero entonces no sabía porque durante toda esta habían hecho como si no existiera.  
El único momento en el que parecieron hacerle caso fue cuando Derek comenzó a acariciarle y se había llevado una reprimenda de su jefe.  
Suponía que en parte se debía a que en las pesadillas siempre acababa siendo forzado y sin poder desatarse ni parar la situación.  
¡Ahi estaba! Así que era por eso. Tenía que ser por eso, porque si no la otra opción era que sus compañeros solo quisieran un voyeur y no que el participará.  
El no era tan musculoso como ellos, su cuerpo era pálido y delgado pero nunca pensó que sería rechazado por ellos, aunque claro como Hotch iba a desearle teniendo debajo de él a un moreno cachas. 

Hotch se deslizó lentalmente del cuerpo de Morgan, le había costado un mundo abandonar esa posición, pero ya habían pasado 5 minutos, los suficientes para dejar que el castaño reflexionará sobre todo lo que había pasado ahí. 

Morgan permanecía con los ojos cerrados completamente exhausto pero al sentir el movimiento de su jefe los abrió. 

Lo que no esperaba encontrar era la mirada hundida del castaño, ¡Mierda! Tal vez habían esperado demasiado, no habían tenido en cuenta la velocidad del cerebro del joven.  
No sabía que hacer, en cuestiones de sentimientos nunca se había manejado muy bien, pero se tranquilizó al ver como su jefe se acercaba a su compañero y con delicadeza soltaba sus manos y sus pies.

-¿Niño bonito? ¿Estas bien?-Morgan quería abrazarlo, pero en ese momento con su desnudez y su cuerpo pegajoso sabía que no era una buena idea.  
-Ducha.-Eso fue todo lo que Reid dijo, entonces Hotch que aún estaba de rodillas y Derek que ya se había levantado asintieron.  
Cada uno se puso a un lado del más joven y caminaron hacia el servicio.  
Por un momento el moreno agradeció haber hecho una ducha tan grande, si hubiese sido de un tamaño normal habría sido imposible que tres hombres cupieran en ese espacio. 

Hotch desnudó con delicadeza al castaño que seguía con la mirada nublada, entonces ambos supieron lo que tenían que hacer, tenían que eliminar que cualquier rastro de inseguridad que tuviese su compañero.

Hotch ya se había deshecho de toda la ropa y tras doblarla de cualquier manera la puso sobre una estantería que había fuera de la ducha.  
Cuando volvió a introducirse con los dos hombres el agua ya estaba caliente.  
Tanto el moreno como el cogieron una esponja y comenzaron a bañar a su delicado amigo.  
Derek se puso delante de él y besa antes allí donde iba a ir la esponja. 

Reid de pronto se comenzó a derretir frente a todas esas caricias, ya no era excitación o al menos no solamente, era algo más profundo que lo hizo relajarse. 

Hotch comenzó a masajear su espalda sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de contracturas que tenía el joven sus hombros, probablemente a causa de no dormir o del estrés.  
Su masaje hizo que los músculos poco a poco se relajaran hasta quedar completamente laxos. 

Reid comenzó a devolver los besos a Morgan y a acariciar las manos de su jefe cada vez que se encontraban cerca de su alcance.

Se sentía mejor en ese momento, pero la ducha caliente y el masaje de Hotch lo estaban relajando tanto que temía que si seguían se quedaría dormido de pie y así se lo dijo a sus compañeros. 

Ambos le sonrieron y tras darse ellos un enjabonamiento rápido salieron de la ducha.  
Entre el moreno y su jefe le secaron cuidadosamente y le colocaron sobre la cama.  
Justo en el medio para ponerse cada uno a un lado después. 

Reid ya estaba medio dormido pero aún tenía fuerza suficiente como para abrazarse al cuerpo del moreno mientras con otra de sus manos arrastraba a Hotch para pedirle que le abrazara. 

Morgan no pudo evitar reír ante el gesto mimoso y caprichoso del castaño pero sin dudarlo estrujó al joven entre sus brazos.  
Hotch también sonrió y tras mirarlos un segundo apagó la luz para después tirar de la sábana y arropar a los tres mientras abrazaba a su pequeño.


	6. Un caso y confusiones (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid está confuso y eso provoca que los otros dos tomen el mismo camino.  
> Si a eso le añadimos un caso tenemos la receta perfecta para un poquito de drama.
> 
> (Por cierto ya estamos en la recta final, quedan solo dos capítulos y si acaso un epílogo asi que tengo que ir pensando en la siguiente historia y tengo una propuesta. Podéis votar en los comentarios por diferentes fandoms: supernatural, mentes criminales, NCIS, el mentalista, Hawaii 5.0 y Major crimes.) 
> 
> Si no queréis votar simplemente usad los comentarios para criticas, ideas, sugerencias o lo que se os ocurra. 
> 
> Los kudos son gratis ^^

Reid se despertó sintiéndose extraño.  
Las sábanas que lo envolvían no eran las suyas y se sentía como si hubiese dormido durante una semana seguida.  
De hecho creía que si no abría los ojos podría seguir durmiendo sin problemas, pero entonces se dió cuenta de que su alarma no había sonado y que apesar de que ya debía haber amanecido no parecía que entrase ninguna luz.  
Al final resignado y con una completa desgana abrió los ojos.  
Desde luego que esa no era su habitación, ni aquella era su cama, ni su sábanas olían como lo hacían habitualmente pero antes de poder seguir con ese monólogo interior las imágenes de la noche anterior decidieron que era buen momento para aparecer una tras otra.  
Derek gimiendo, Hotch encima de él, la mano del moreno entre sus piernas. ¡Joder!  
En un impulso se incorporó sobre la cama, estaba desnudo y con una erección a medias.  
Miró a su alrededor y su ropa no parecía estar por ningún lado, pero en la silla que aún permanecía en la habitación había una toalla así que sin pensarlo más de una vez se la colocó en la cintura para encaminarse a las escaleras. 

No entendía porque lo habían dejado solo en la cama, que el supiera anoche había ido todo bien, más que bien ya que al dormir entre los brazos de los dos hombres que admiraba y quería consiguió descansar como no hacía desde años atras.  
Pero ahora se había despertado solo en esa habitación y eso le había sentir un nudo en el estómago pensando que tal vez sus compañeros se estaban arrepintiendo. 

Cuando terminó el trayecto escaleras arriba se dirigió a la cocina desde donde parecían salir voces pero que en esa distancia no eran más que susurros indescifrables.  
Se acercó un poco más, no quería espiar, pero si sus compañeros no se habían percatado de su presencia no sería el quien les sacase de aquella conversación. 

-Seguro que se ha arrepentido.-Esto lo dijo Morgan mientras estaba sentado frente a una taza de café.  
-Le dimos una palabra, no la usó.-Hotch estaba justo detrás de él, dejando caricias por sus hombros mientras esperaba a que las tostadas terminasen de hacerse.  
-¿Y qué?-La pregunta no sonó como tal, si no como una especie de ruego enfadado.-Lo teníamos atado, en sus pesadillas era igual, seguro que pensó que si en sus pesadillas no paraban nosotros tampoco lo haríamos. 

Hotch estaba agotado de esa conversación, llevaban hablando sobre lo mismo desde hacía tres horas.  
Nada más despertarse Morgan comenzó con la misma retalia hasta ahora no había conseguido sacarle de ella.  
Es cierto que el también temía que el joven se arrepintiese o que por el miedo se marchara del equipo, pero en la carta que ambos habían releído aquella noche en esa misma cocina Reid parecía tan seguro de que quería vivir aquello. 

Morgan se levantó pero el mayor cansado de que empezara otra vez con lo que ya parecia un monólogo lo empujó contra la mesa. -Basta, ahora.-El tono firme hizo gemir al castaño que asintió para después acercarse más a su jefe.  
Este sonrió para besarlo con todo el ansia que le hubiese gustado descargar antes de que el moreno comenzase con la preocupación. 

Reid estaba observando todo impactado, su jefe y su compañero se estaba besando mientras que el observaba como si le hubiesen hipnotizado.  
Al final decidió entrar en la cocina y con un breve carraspeo para hacer notar de su presencia vió como los otros dos hombres le miraban. 

-¿Has dormido bien niño bonito?-Morgan se acercó hasta el joven y revolvió su pelo como llevaba haciendo prácticamente desde que se conocieron.  
Reid asintió sin saber muy bien que hacer pues los otros dos estaban vestidos y el semi desnudo frente a ellos.  
Hotch llevaba los mismos pantalones que ayer, pero se dio cuenta de que la camisa era negra y la corbata roja por lo que aquella no era su ropa.  
Morgan también se había cambiado y ahora vestía con unos vaqueros, ilegalmente ajustados si le preguntarán, y una jersey negro que marcaba todos y cada uno de los abdominales que el moreno tenía tan bien definidos. 

El mayor se dió cuenta de que Reid no sabía muy bien que hacer pues continuó debajo del marco de la puerta mirándolos alternativamente a los dos. 

-Tu móvil está en el salón, Derek lo puso a cargar porque no dejaba de sonar por la batería y tu ropa ya se habrá secado.-Dijo Hotch intentando tranquilizarle  
\- Vale, ¿Pero cuántas horas he dormido?  
Hotch iba a contestar cuando el teléfono de Morgan sonó interrumpiéndolo antes de poder decir palabra.  
-Dime preciosa

Derek salió de la cocina para contestar a la llamada mientras que con un gesto le señaló a Reid la secadora y la nevera indicándole que cogiese lo que quisiera. 

A pesar de que el estómago de Spencer ya se había deshecho del nudo con el que había subido las escaleras ahora se le había cerrado.  
Era algo que no tenía lógica en su mente pues Morgan siempre había hablado así con García, pero de alguna manera esperaba que después de lo de anoche las cosas hubiesen cambiado. 

Cogió su ropa y se vistió sin mirar a su jefe que aún seguía con los ojos puestos en el. Ya no tenía hambre, solo quería salir de ese sitio cuanto antes. 

-¿No desayunas Reid?  
-No tengo hambre, de hecho creo iré a mi apartamento antes de pasar por la oficina. Nos vemos ahí si hay un caso.-Sabia que la contestación había sonado acelerada pero solo queria marcharse. Así que no dió tiempo a responder a su jefe y se marchó hacia el salón. Vió su móvil junto a sus llaves y tras meter ambos objetos en sus bolsillos salió de casa. 

Morgan regresó a la cocina, aquella llamada no estaba precisamente en sus planes ya que quería pasar el día en casa.  
-Tenemos que irnos, hay un caso.-Lo dijo tranquilamente hasta que se dió cuenta de que Reid ya no estaba y por el sonido del motor del coche que justo arrancaba en ese momento se había ido sin decirle nada.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha arrepentido?  
Pero Hotch no supo que contestar pues cuando Morgan salió de la cocina pudo ver como la mirada del joven se iba apagando en cuestión de segundos.  
-No lo sé, anda vamos.-El mayor se acercó hasta el moreno tras dejar un suave beso en sus labios se dirigió a la puerta.  
Ya tendrían tiempo de aclarar las cosas. 

 

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Eran las once así que había dormido más de diez horas.  
No quería pensar más en nada así que tras darse una ducha cogió el primer libro que vió en la estantería y se puso a leer.  
Pero al parecer el mundo se había puesto en su contra pues antes de llegar a la página diez su móvil sonó.  
-Diga.  
-Soy yo, tenemos un caso en Texas, nos acaban de avisar y el avión ya se está preparándo.-La voz de la rubia le había terminado de irritar y tras un -Voy-escueto colgó sin decir nada más.  
Era absurdo, lo sabia, pero en ese momento no quería ponerse a razonar sus pensamientos así que mucho menos lo que sentía.  
Cogió sus credenciales y la pistola y tras colocárselos y asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada tomó el maletín de cuero y se marchó. 

 

El caso era de los malos, de los que había niños implicados y parecía que el sudes sabía lo que hacia.  
No quisieron perder el tiempo así que tras una breve explicación por parte de García se subieron al yet.  
No podían hacer nada hasta llegar al lugar pues el sherif de la zona no había dado mucha información así que aparte de las fotos y lo que había encontrado García no tenían nada más.  
Reid comenzó a revisar los documentos que le había entregado García pero se dió cuenta de que a los diez minutos no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió ir a la pequeña barra de bar y prepararse un café. 

Todos sus compañeros estaban sentados metidos en sus informes excepto Morgan que justo acababa de salir del servicio y con el que se encontró de frente al darse la vuelta para salir de su asiento.  
Con un movimiento incómodo consiguió pasar por su lado e ir a por su ansiado café.  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- La voz de Morgan le había sobresaltado pues no se había dado cuenta de que había caminado detrás de él.-Esta mañana te vas sin decirme nada, en la oficina te haces el rey de los monosílabos y ahora en vez de sentarte a mi lado te pones junto a J.J.  
Reid no pensaba que el moreno se hubiese dado cuenta del último cambio, pero no sabía explicarlo. Así que simplemente contestó con un -Nada- que no convenció en absoluto al moreno que se encontraba sin saber que hacer. 

Estaba claro que Reid se había arrepentido, porque si no era incapaz de encontrar otra explicación a porque parecía evitarle.  
En la oficina no le había prestado atención, ni si quiera cuando volvió a acariciarle el pelo o cuando le llevó el primer café que ni si quiera le había tocado y al final se lo tomó el.  
Pero parecía ausente con todo el mundo, pues a pesar de responder con un si señor a Hotch no había dicho casi nada más.  
Ahora le tenia delante de él pero dándole la espalda mientras se servía el café, que al parecer el de esa máquina si era bueno y el suyo no.  
Quería decir algo, preguntar que pasaba o al menos si estaba bien pero tras ver que el joven no tenia intención de volver a mirarle se dirigió hacia su asiento. 

El viaje fue el más largo que Reid pudiese recordar aunque sabia que eso era debido a la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento así que decidió centrarse en otra cosa.  
No lo tuvo difícil pues el caso se le presentó frente a sus narices, tenían apenas veinticuatro horas para que el sudes volviese a secuestrar a otro niño.  
-Reid y Morgan vosotros id a hablar con los padres de la anterior víctima. JJ y yo iremos a ver el parque donde los niños fueron vistos por última vez.-Todos comenzaron a moverse excepto Reid.  
-Jefe si no le importa prefiero ir yo con JJ.  
-De acuerdo, entonces Morgan tu y yo hablaremos con el sherif para que nos lleve a casa de los padres. 

Hotch se sintió en parte dolido por el tono impersonal de su subordinado que no solía referirse a él como "jefe" ya que le parecía muy lejano y ellos se consideraban familia.  
Morgan se sintió apuñalado, ellos casi siempre iban juntos a hablar con las víctimas y no entendía el cambio, pero cada vez se estaba replanteando más lo de anoche y en alguna parte dentro de él comenzaba a arrepentirse.  
Pero ambos tenían que centrarse, la vida de un niño corría peligro y aunque aún no sabían nada sobre el ni sobre el sudes querían solucionarlo lo antes posible. 

Reid había estado todo el trayecto dando las gracias a JJ por conducir ella y así poder aprovechar para centrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Pero ahora habían llegado y toda su concentración debía estar puesta en aquel parque donde había sido visto por última vez el niño.  
-No lo entiendo, no cuadra-  
-¿El que Spencer?-La rubia no sabía a que se refería su amigo y tras mirar a todas las direcciones no vio nada extraño.  
-Fijate, hay un centro comercial justo en frente y un parque tres veces más grande dos calles más arriba. Pero el sudes optó por este. Es pequeño y este barrio no parece muy solicitado así que la asiduidad de niños es mucho menor. Tuvo que arriesgarse a llamar la atención cuando en cualquier otro sitio habría pasado desapercibido.  
-Tienes razón.-Sentenció la chica tras comprender lo que su compañero quería decir.-En frente hay varios comercios pequeños, tal vez alguna cámara de seguridad nos deje ver esta zona o al menos la carretera. Llama a García y dila que vaya pidiendo permiso a los titulares para poder ver las grabaciones, yo mientras llamaré a Hotch para ir informando de lo que hemos descubierto.  
-De acuerdo.- Reid no quería llamar pero todo aquello era más importante que lo que pudiese sentir así que sin pensarlo demasiado saco su móvil y llamó a la informática.  
-Aquí el teléfono de los deseos ¿Alguna petición?- No pudo evitar sonreír al oirla.  
-Soy Reid, estamos en la dirección del parque y necesitamos comprobar las cámaras para ver si aparece el sudes en ella.  
-Un minuto, os llamo luego.-García colgó sin decir nada más y por un minuto el doctor se sintió mal consigo mismo pero no pudo estar así mucho tiempo pues la rubia volvió y mientras seguía hablando por teléfono con un gesto demasiado serio le indicó que entrase al automóvil. 

Mientras tanto en otra parte del estado Hotch y Morgan conducían hacia la casa de las anteriores víctimas que aunque su hijo había aparecido estaba tan traumatizado que no pudo decir nada a los policías del sherif pero tenían que intentar averiguar toda la información que los padres pudieran dar.  
El trayecto no era corto precisamente y aunque si pusiesen las sirenas llegarían en la mitad del tiempo no querían asustar al sudes si aún observaba a la familia.  
-Se ha arrepentido.-La frase de Morgan ya no era pregunta si no una confirmación de lo que los dos temían aunque Hotch aún pensaba que en esa actitud de Reid había algo más.  
-Puede, no lo sé. Pero me tienes a mi ¿Lo sabes verdad? ¿O tu también te arrepientes?-El mayor no estaba muy seguro de porque había hecho esa pregunta, pero de lo que si lo estaba era de que no le quería mirar mientras contestaba y no solo porque estaba conduciendo si no porque no quería que viera la decepción en su rostro si era así.  
Pero Morgan no dijo nada, solo puso su mano encima de la que el mayor tenía colocada encima del cambio de marchas.  
El resto del viaje continuó en silencio cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos porque aunque sabían que se tenían mutuamente ambos habían comenzado a ilusionarse con la idea de experimentar eso los tres juntos. 

 

Continuará...


	7. Confusiones y un caso (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El caso va avanzando pero por ahora las cosas personales se han quedado en pausa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es algo más largo pero es que no quería hacer tres con el caso ya que el siguiente es más "personal" y quería dejarle todo el espacio. 
> 
> Aún siguen abiertas las votaciones para la próxima historia con los fandoms a elegir: mentes criminales, Hawaii 5-0, el mentalista, NCIS, supernatural y Major crimes.  
> Aunque aviso que el 99℅ de la historias serán M/M o M/M/M con pairing extraños aunque me adapto a sugerencias.
> 
> Dejad vuestros comentarios con opiniones, ideas, votaciones etc. También podéis escribirme a mi correo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y recordad los kudos son gratis ^^

Reid y JJ habían llegado a la oficina del Sherif esperando que García ya hubiese podido localizar las grabaciones.  
-¿Te pasa algo Spence?-La rubia estaba preocupada y mientras revisaba la documentación que habían recabado no podía dejar de pensar en su compañero.  
-Estoy bien, solo preocupado por si no conseguimos averiguar quién es el sudes antes de que secuestre a otro niño.-Reid mintió, no le gustaba esa sensación en el estómago cada vez que le miraba su amiga pero no podía contarle lo que sucedía por su mente cuando ni el mismo lo sabía.  
La chica se levantó y se puso frente a él, era lógico que Reid estuviese preocupado, los casos con niños siempre resultaban más duros sobretodo cuando no tenían muchas pistas como en este.  
-Piensa que su víctima anterior fue liberada además aún tenemos algo de tiempo para adelantarnos.  
La voz de JJ sonó tranquilizadora y tras una breve mirada de comprensión por parte de ambos siguieron con los informes mientras esperaban la llamada de García.

Hotch y Morgan llevaban varios minutos en casa de los Ackles, pero no habían podido averiguar nada pues el niño parecía seguir con su mutismo y la madre no estuvo en el momento del secuestro.  
Morgan al principio había sospechado del padre, pero tras evaluar sus reacciones al interrogatorio informal no parecía tener nada que ver en ello. 

El moreno se incorporó para hablar con el niño que estaba pintando en una mesa frente a la televisión.  
-Hola amigo, me llamo Derek Morgan ¿Y tú?  
No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del menor que haciendo como que no le había oído continuó delineando en su dibujo.  
-No pasa nada si no quieres hablar sabes, un amigo mio tampoco es muy bueno con las palabras pero en cambio si lo es dibujando. A mi no se me da tan bien pero si quieres puedo intentarlo para ti.  
El niño levantó la mirada para posarla sobre las manos del moreno, su inseguridad no le permitía mirarle a los ojos, pero en cambio se movió lo suficiente para poner un papel y un lápiz frente Derek.  
Era un paso pensó Derek y tras hacer varios garabatos dibujó un monigote de un hombre con unos pantalones azules y pelo corto al que añadió unas gafas de sol.  
No era una obra de arte pero al menos esperaba que lograse su propósito, hacer hablar al niño, aunque fuese a través de un papel.  
-Este es Adam, es el novio de mi hermana pequeña, le conocí hace una semana. ¿Te gusta el dibujo?  
El niño sonrió y después con gran timidez negó con la cabeza. Derek no pudo evitar sonreír, el pequeño tenía razón, no era precisamente bello.  
-¿Tu has conocido a alguien nuevo últimamente?  
La mano de Derek se movía nerviosa por la mesa, si no obtenía información con el niño entonces solo rezaba por que Hotch tuviese más suerte.  
El niño dijo "Si" en un breve susurro y con todos los lápices que tenía a su disposición comenzó a dibujar completamente abstraído.  
Solo habían pasado varios minutos desde que el menor había decidido dibujar lo que le pidió Derek cuando se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a sus padres para enseñarles lo que había hecho. 

 

Reid había leído las declaraciones de los testigos tantas veces que ya solo eran palabras sin sentido. JJ se había marchado para hacer una declaración ante la prensa y al estar solo sentía que algo se le escapaba.  
Colocó todos los papeles sobre la mesa y tras rellenar su taza de café por tercera vez se dispuso a leerlo todo de nuevo y entonces lo vió.  
No podía avisar a sus compañeros sin antes estar seguro pues no había sido algo que hubiese leído, si no más bien un presentimiento.  
Cogió su móvil y con las manos nerviosas marcó el número de García.  
-Justo te iba a llamar, he conseguido las cámaras de cuatro comercios y no te lo vas a creer.  
-Es una mujer.-Lo sabía, las declaraciones, que el niño no huyera, que el padre no viese nada extraño. Ningún hombre podría pasar tiempo en un parque sin un niño y no levantar sospechas.-García necesito un favor, necesito que llames a todos y les digas lo que hemos descubierto, tenemos que crear un perfil.  
-De acuerdo. Os voy a enviar las imágenes en cuanto consiga limpiarlas un poco, al estar tan lejos se han pixelado demasiado.  
-Gracias García.-El enfado que había volcado en la rubia esa mañana desapareció en cuestión de segundos, al menos con ella, porque seguía sin entender a Derek.  
-¡Oh corazón! De nada, para eso estoy.-García no era tonta y si bien había notado al castaño algo frío lo había acusado a él estrés del trabajo.

Hotch y Derek llegaron a la oficina para reunirse con sus compañeros y otros agentes de la zona.  
Reid iba por su quinta taza de café y eso nunca era bueno, pues aunque su tolerancia en esos últimos años había aumentado mucho notaba los nervios creciendo en su interior. 

La sala de reuniones era bastante grande.  
La pizarra ocupaba gran parte de una pared y tras poner las fotos de la víctima anterior y de la escena Reid comenzó a colocar también los informes que había señalado como importantes.

-¿Estás bien niño bonito?-La voz del moreno era suave, más de lo que solía ser cuando estaban trabajando.  
Reid le miró, se le notaba contento aunque podía ver que también estaba algo cansado. Derek estaba frente a él con un papel entre sus manos y eso llamó más la atención del doctor que la pregunta que le había hecho.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
El moreno bajó la mirada hasta el papel mientras suspiraba, no entendía por qué Reid estaba siendo así o si realmente todo estaba siendo cosa suya.  
-Es un dibujo del niño, pero ya no tiene mucha importancia porque solo es una mujer pintada que debe ser la secuestradora pero ya lo habíais averiguado vosotros.  
-¿Y ese perro? ¿Es de el niño o era de ella?  
-No es de los padres.-El moreno se lo había preguntado al niño pero como este no contestó decidió hablar con los padres. Aquel perro no era suyo, pero no podían descartar que lo hubiese visto en la calle o en manos de otra persona. 

Reid iba a contestar, pero en ese momento la sala se llenó de agentes que esperaban el perfil para comenzar a buscar a la secuestradora.  
-Es una mujer, de unos treinta y cinco años. Por lo que vemos en los vídeos que nos a enviado nuestra analista podemos decir que mide alrededor de un metro setenta, en el vídeo aparece con el cabello rubio aunque podría haber cambiado su imagen para confundir a los testigos.-Hotch había dado la primera parte del perfil mientras sus tres compañeros estaban a él otro lado de la pizarra.  
-Probablemente no tenga trabajo ya que habrá tenido que dedicar muchas horas a planear secuestro.-Está vez era Morgan quien hablaba.-Lo más seguro es que haya sufrido un trauma en los últimos meses, la pérdida de un hijo, un divorcio en el que no obtuviera la custodia o un aborto inesperado. Investiguen también denuncias por acoso a embarazadas o madres que viesen algo extraño en sus alrededores.  
Ahora era el turno de la rubia que tras repartir unos folletos con el rostro de la sudes regresó con sus compañeros, excepto que está vez en vez de colocarse entre Reid y Morgan lo hizo al lado de Hotch.  
-Recuerden distribuir la foto por parques y colegios, avisen a los vecinos de que estén atentos en los lugares públicos y que no dejen volver solos a sus hijos del colegio. 

Reid no tenía nada que añadir a él perfil, pero tampoco es que pudiese concentrarse mucho en nada de lo que decía la rubia.  
Morgan estaba pegado a él, su brazo junto al suyo y notaba como el moreno le miraba continuamente ya que el disimulo no era precisamente su don.

*Dos horas más tarde*  
El perfil había dado algunos resultados, pero todos parecían conducir al fracaso ya que todas las mujeres que en un principio parecían sospechosas terminaban teniendo coartada.  
Eran las nueve de la noche y aunque habían cenado todos juntos se notaba que sus mentes estaban dispersas por el caso.  
JJ había hablado con el dueño de la posada donde se quedarían mientras investigaban, pero al ser una zona bastante sencilla solo quedaban dos habitaciones.  
La rubia no sabia como repartirlas y aunque era algo de lo que habitualmente se encargaba ella estaba pensando en pasarle el testigo a su jefe y cuando este dijo que era hora de ir a descansar vió el momento apropiado.  
-He hablado con el dueño y solo tenemos dos habitaciones, estaba claro que intentaba hacernos sitio pero todo está ocupado.  
-Yo duermo contigo JJ.-La sugerencia de Reid cogió desprevenidos a todos, siempre que había que compartir habitación el había dormido en la misma que Morgan, pero el castaño después de aquel día no tenía humor para enfrentarse a eso.  
-Oh, entonces perfecto. Spence es mío.-La rubia se sintió aliviada, Reid es con el que más confianza tenía. Con una sonrisa y una completa emoción abrazó al castaño, de esa manera no pudieron ver la mirada seria y un tanto enfadada de los hombres que tenían al lado. 

Morgan no se había enfadado, ni puesto celoso ni nada que se le pareciera o al menos eso quería pensar, pero lo cierto es que el "Spence es mio" de la rubia y el asentimiento de la sonrisa del castaño le hizo sentir dolor de cabeza. 

Hotch no dijo nada más que buenas noches y empujando disimuladamente al moreno salieron de la oficina. 

Reid y JJ también se iban a marchar, pero la rubia tenía que preparar unos documentos para el día siguiente y el castaño se sentó a esperar con ella mientras a su vez repasaba todo lo que sabía sobre el caso. 

 

************************************************** 

El corto trayecto había sucedido en un silencio sepulcral. El mayor pensaba que Derek terminaría por romperse los dedos de la mano si seguía apretando los puños en el volante.  
"Spence es mio" y una mierda, eso pensó el moreno que podía sentir como su jefe le estaba mirando y analizando aunque también parecía cada vez más absorto en sus pensamientos. 

(En la habitación de Derek y Hotch)

-Nos está evitando.-El moreno ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba sentado sobre una de las camas individuales de la habitación donde dormirían aquella noche.  
La estancia no estaba modernizada, un papel pintado cubierto de flores adornada las paredes.  
Había dos camas, una situada a cada lado de una mesilla que parecían compartir las ambas. Estaban cubiertas de una tela que hacía las veces de edredón pero en la que se podía ver el desgaste por los años. 

-Creo que simplemente tiene mucho que asimilar, seguramente solo necesite tiempo.-Hotch acababa de salir de la ducha, pues tras ese día se sentía agotado y sucio por el sudor.  
Derek tragó saliva, la imagen de su jefe mojado y en una toalla que era demasiado pequeña para mantener su cordura mental no era con la que esperaba mantener esa conversación.

Hotch no quería hablar de eso, pues terminaría diciéndole al moreno que creía que Reid estaba celoso y si bien era algo que les incumbía a los tres tenía la sensación de que eso era cosa de ellos.  
Pero el moreno no parecía tener intenciones de dejar el tema ya que cada vez parecía más inquieto y no dejaba de mover sus manos.  
-Voy a ir a hablar con el, me tiene que decir lo que le pasa. Tal vez se haya enfadado.-Derek ya se había incorporado y sin parar de hablar se dirigía a la puerta aunque Hotch le había dicho varias veces que no y había tratado de pararle con su cuerpo.  
-De rodillas.-Esas dos palabras fue todo lo que Hotch necesitó porque en cuestión de dos segundo su subordinado cayó frente a él.-Se que aquella noche dijimos que no lo íbamos a hacer hasta estar los tres, pero esta claro que lo necesitas.  
Derek gimió, no sabía que había pasado en esos últimos segundos porque toda su mente se había quedado en blanco, lo único que alcanzaba a comprender era que todo el control estaba en Hotch y eso le tranquilizaba.  
El mayor acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del moreno y tras tenderle la mano lo ayudó a levantarse.  
-Vamos a la cama. 

(En la habitación de Reid y JJ) 

La rubia acababa de salir del baño tras ir a cambiarse para ponerse el pijama mientras que Reid hacia lo mismo en la habitación.  
-¿Y esa marca?  
El castaño no se había dado cuenta, una pequeña línea roja rodeaba sus tobillos y sin pensarlo se miró las muñecas. Esas estaban sanas, las manchas por el roce anterior habían desaparecido de ellas pero al parecer las de abajo no.  
-Son de unos calcetines que me dieron alergia, no vuelvo a comprarlos en grandes almacenes.-Muy bien Reid, con esa excusa cualquiera diría en que trabajas.  
No pudo evitar su propio reproche mental pero parecía que su amiga le había creído y tras sonreírle se metió en la cama contigua. 

-¿Crees que a Penélope le gusta Morgan?  
-No lo sé, pero con todos los años que llevan coqueteando creo que ya no le ve así.-La respuesta de JJ le tranquilizó en parte, pero ahora tenía que hacer la que en realidad le interesaba.  
-¿Y a Derek le gusta García?  
La rubia se rió.-¿Alguna vez has visto que a Derek le guste alguien por más de tres semanas?  
Esa respuesta apuñaló al joven, que tras fingir una sonrisa apagó la luz y se metió entre las sábanas.  
-Tienes razón, buenas noches JJ.  
-Buenas noches. 

**************************************************

A la mañana siguiente Reid despertó agotado mientras que un par de habitaciones más lejos Morgan amaneció entre los brazos de su jefe. 

El joven doctor apenas había dormido esa noche, únicamente pudo dar vueltas en la cama y tratar de despejar su mente, pero el café había decidido que las tres de la madrugada era una buena hora para desvelarle y a partir de ese momento ya no pudo hacer nada más que mirar al techo. 

Tras una ducha rápida y un desayuno más veloz aún todos los del equipo y algunos agentes extra se reunieron en la oficina.  
Tenían una pista sobre la sospechosa y es que uno de los agentes en la salida a las calles encontró a un vecino que pareció conocer a la mujer de la foto. 

Llevaba en vigilancia un par de horas, pero lo cierto era que el equipo aparte del perfil no tenía ninguna prueba que pudiesen usar contra ella así que no habían conseguido la orden judicial. 

Tenían que hablar con los padres de aquella mujer sin levantar sospechas y para ello habían decidido ir los cuatro y el sherif en el mismo coche. 

(En el coche)

Solo se tardaba cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a casa de los padres de la mujer pero al castaño se le estaban haciendo eternos, sin saber muy bien como había terminado en el asiento de atrás entre sus dos compañeros. 

Conducía el sherif puesto que al conocer la carretera llegarían antes. JJ había decidido sentarse delante "para no estar entre tanto chico" eso es lo que dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto. 

Hotch llevaba un traje idéntico al de aquella noche y eso estaba matando lentamente a Reid quien además sentía la mirada del moreno atravesándole. 

-¿Qué te pasa?- Morgan se había acercado a su oído para preguntarle y Reid estaba seguro de que si fuera el quien conducía estarían estrellados contra un árbol por que al sentir el cálido aliento de su compañero no pudo evitar pegar un salto en el asiento.  
-Na...nada..  
-Algo te pasa, si no me lo quieres decir vale, pero no me mientas en la cara.  
Reid se sonrojó, la mirada de Derek había cambiado en cuestión de segundos y eso le dejaba en una posición muy incómoda.  
Iba a contestar, a decirle que todo estaba bien o a contarle la realidad, estaba discutiendo consigo mismo cuando Hotch puso la mano en su rodilla y tras un "lo hablamos luego" ninguno había dicho nada más.  
Eso es lo que estaba torturando a Reid, nadie hablaba en aquel coche y además su jefe parecía no tener intención de mover su mano.  
Aquel calor le estaba quemando y en un impulso colocó la suya propia sobre la rodilla de Derek y apretó.  
No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, si había sido por lo de la otra noche o por un acto reflejo de su subconsciente, pero vió como Derek cerraba los ojos y los tres se quedaron así hasta que el coche paró.

 

La casa de los padres de la sudes era una nueva construcción, no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para una pareja recién jubilada.  
Ambos decidieron colaborar en la investigación y explicaron como su hija a pesar de haber probado varios tratamientos siempre perdía a los bebés y tras caer en una depresión habían estado sin contactar con ella durante años hasta que hacía unas semanas les había escrito un correo diciendo que había adoptado un niño. En el mensaje que le envío a sus padres había adjuntado una fotografía del menor que había secuestrado, este estaba dormido en sus brazos y a su lado estaba el perro que Derek reconocía del dibujo del a niño, aquella imagen era todo lo que necesitaban los agentes como prueba para detenerla.

La sudes ya había planeado el siguiente secuestro tras haber dejado la medicación, esta vez la víctima iba a ser un niño llamado Sam pero cuando ella se preparaba para cogerlo el equipo realizó la llamada al grupo de vigilancia y pudieron detenerla sin causar ningún daño.

La mujer sería ingresada en un psiquiátrico hasta que los médicos considerasen que ya no era un peligro para si misma ni para los demás, pero todo eso ya era cosa de abogados y jueces por lo que el equipo se dispuso a hacer las maletas y volver al yet para regresar a casa.


	8. ¿Celos o confusiones?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas tendrán que tomar un camino, para bien o para mal el momento de pausa no puede ser eterno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues este iba a ser el último, pero al ver que se estaba alargando demasiado he decidido dejar la escena "candente" para el próximo, pero me matéis porque también lo subiré hoy.  
> Ahora lo que estoy pensando es si hacer un epílogo que más bien consistiría en una escena porn más algún que otro momento cursi, pero todo depende de que opinéis vosotros.  
> Por cierto he escrito esto durante la noche ya que en Nochevieja y año nuevo todo se colapsa y no había pensado en ello así que llevo sin dormir más de veinticuatro horas por lo que cualquier error que vea lo iré corrigiendo. Pero después de dormir claro xD
> 
> Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y recordar :Los kudos son gratis ^^

Había pasado una semana y media desde el caso del secuestro que habían podido resolver sin porblemas. Pero a pesar de que Hotch dijo que tenían que hablar ninguno había dado el paso, por el contrario se habían enfrascado en un rutina que consistía en centrarse en el trabajo para después ver cómo Reid "huía" sin decir nada a nadie hasta el dia siguiente.  
Por otra parte Morgan estaba subiéndose por las paredes, pues desde aquella noche en la posada no habia hecho nada más con Hotch que algunos besos robados y un par de caricias excitantes en la oficina con las que ninguno tenía bastante. 

Aquel viernes Hotch ya se había decidido, tenían que aclarar todo ese día antes de que llegase el fin de semana y perdiesen a a Reid de vista durante otros dos días.  
Solo tenian que rezar por que no hubiese ningún caso realmente urgente o que al menos no les hiciese salir del estado porque entonces todo tendría que esperar. 

Reid volvía a llegar temprano a la oficina y es que otra vez estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, llevaba varias noches descansando en periodos de treinta minutos que lo único que le aportaban era un dolor de cabeza constante. 

La oficina estaba prácticamente vacía y es que aún faltaba más de una hora para que el resto del equipo llegase, así que tras servirse una taza de café caliente se colocó en la mesa y comenzó a revisar informes.  
Caso tras caso las carpetas del primer montón se fueron terminando y cuando se dió cuenta ya no tenía más trabajo que hacer.  
En un gesto cansado metió la mano en su bolsillo y cuando vió la hora su desesperación llegó al límite.  
Solo habían pasado quince minutos y aparte de dar vueltas al café que ya está frío no tenía nada más que hacer. 

 

Hotch aquella mañana se había despertado temprano, Jack tenía una excursión y después de haberlo llevado al colegio le parecía absurdo volver a casa.  
Condujo hasta la oficina pensado que no habría nada por lo que la luz le sorprendió.  
Tras un vistazo rápido vió a su pequeño apoyando la cabeza en la mesa con todo el escritorio lleno de papeles. Se acercó a él y no pudo evitar respirar profundo, el olor del perfume de Reid mezclado con el café le pareció evocador. 

Caminó despacio hasta el joven y apoyó una mano suave sobre su hombro para comprobar si estaba dormido a lo que el doctor respondió con un "Si" que provocó la sonrisa del mayor.  
Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros y la espalda de Reid, dejarlo en aquella silla no le parecía lo ideal porque la postura le provocaría contracturas, pero las ojeras que había visto los días anteriores demostraban que necesitaba descansar así que tras acariciar su cabello se marchó a su despacho. 

Habían pasado solo diez minutos cuando Reid se despertó sobresaltado, no tenía consciencia de en que momento se había quedado dormido, pero tras ver la chaqueta de su jefe no pudo hacer otra cosa que avergonzarse.  
Tras frotarse los ojos y colocarse el pelo se terminó el resto del café frío que le provocó un amargor en la garganta a pesar del azúcar que llevaba.  
Esa sensación terminó por despejarle al completo y tras estirarse como un gato caminó hacia las escaleras. 

Un par de golpes en la puerta le sorprendieron por completo, pues aún faltaba casi una hora para que llegasen los demás.  
En cuanto respondió "adelante" pudo ver como la puerta se abría lentamente y un Reid mirando al suelo aparecía tras ella.  
-Gracias por la chaqueta, no hacía falta.  
-No te preocupes, ponla en la percha.- Hotch se levantó y salió detrás de su escritorio para sentarse en el sofá.-¿Qué hacías aquí tan pronto?  
Reid ya había colgado la chaqueta y prácticamente había leído todos los títulos de los libros que tenía frente a él, pero aún así contestó sin darse la vuelta.  
-No podía dormir además tenía trabajo que hacer y prefería terminarlo antes del fin de semana.  
Hotch asintió aunque sabía que el joven no podía verle y al parecer no tenía intención de mirarle por lo que con su mano dió un par de golpes sobre uno de los cojines que tenía cerca y lo acompañó con un "ven" para que se sentase junto a él.  
Reid obedeció, en varios pasos ya estaba frente a su jefe que delicado cogió su mano y le animó a acercarse. 

-¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?  
-A veces, aunque ahora es más el dolor de cabeza lo que no me deja descansar.-La voz de Reid sonaba triste y aunque ya estaba sentado al lado del mayor no parecía sentirse cómodo del todo.  
-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes una noche del tirón?  
-Desde la no...desde hace tiempo.-Habia estado apunto de decirlo, pero esperaba que Hotch no se diese cuenta.  
-¿Ahora te duele la cabeza?  
Bien, había funcionado.  
-Solo un poco, pero el café pareció despejarme un poco.  
-Ven, túmbate.-No era una sugerencia ya que Hotch tomó el brazo del joven y lo obligó a tumbarse en el sofá quedando su cabeza por detrás de las rodillas.  
Reid no pudo evitarlo y con su brazo de derecho se abrazó a las piernas del mayor que este a su vez le tenía sujeto por la cintura mientras que con su otra mano apartaba el cabello del hermoso rostro del chico.  
Aaron fue delineando con las yemas de los dedos cada rasgo del menor. Comenzó por la frente, bajando por sus ojos que estaban oscurecidos por las ojeras y terminó en los labios sonrosados, para cuando volvió a fijarse en los ojos el pequeño ya se había dormido asi que el no pudo hacer otra cosa que entretenerse con su pelo ya que esto parecía gustar al joven que de vez en cuando suspiraba relajado. 

 

La puerta había quedado entre abierta con la llegada de Reid así que Hotch no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Morgan que con una sonrisa tierna les miraba desde la entrada.  
Se acercó hasta ellos y tras acariciar la cabeza del joven dormido depositó un suave beso en los labios del mayor.  
Reid estaba encogido en el sofá así que Derek tenía espacio para sentarse, pero cuándo el joven aún sin despertarse sintió la presencia del moreno se estiró dejando las piernas sobre las suyas. 

Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que el castaño comenzó a despertar, primero había hecho un amago de gesto que parecía querer dar a entender que las caricias de Hotch habían parado y eso no le gustaba porque hasta que no volvió a pasar la mano por su pelo no pareció quedarse tranquilo.  
Morgan no pudo evitar reírse y esto si que trajo a Reid a la realidad porque entonces en cuestión de varios segundo se incorporó y se quedó sentado completamente rígido entre ellos.  
-Lo siento,yo... no sabía que habías llegado.lo siento.-Era un balbuceo constante que carecía de sentido pero que estaba causando que ambos sonrieran.  
En un intento por salir de ahí con algo de dignidad fue a levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.  
Su jefe le había parado y se había levantado para colocarse justo frente a él.  
-Tenemos que hablar.-Mientras los otros dos le miraban con ojos sorprendidos el fue hasta donde estaba su silla y sin arrastrarla la acercó hasta ellos.  
-Dicho así suena fatal Aaron.-El primero en hablar fue Derek ya que Reid acababa de despertar y aún no se encontraba muy orientado en la situación.  
-Tienes razón, pero es la verdad, esta situación se está alargando demasiado y cuanto antes aclaremos mejor.  
-¿De qué hay que hablar? Fue una noche espontánea, ya está olvidada, no entiendo que problemas puedes surgir ahora una semana después.-Dijo Reid que ya había abandonado su letargo.  
Esa pregunta o más bien esa confirmación dejó confundidos a los dos hombres que tenía junto a él.  
Morgan se separó varios centímetros de su lado esperando que continuase hablando y Hotch hacia lo mismo ya que desde la silla esperaba que el castaño se explicase, pero Reid no tenía nada más que decir así que se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo. 

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que fue para ti, una noche sin más?- Morgan seguía en su sitio, pero cada vez la excitación por el enfado hacia que piernas se volviesen inquietas.  
Entonces Reid explotó, no podía decir si era por el sueño, por las pesadillas, por el enfado, por los celos o simplemente porque se sentía arrollado por todo ello.  
-¿En serio, tu, el gran Derek Morgan dices eso? ¿El que no guarda los teléfonos de las chicas porque solo las ve una noche? ¿O el que coquetea con su analista en todas las llamadas? ¿Tu me juzgas?- Con esa última pregunta se marchó, tras levantarse y pasar por el lado de Hotch salió por la puerta.  
-Asi no es como había planeado que iría la conversación.-El mayor no dijo nada más, solo se sentó al lado del moreno y dejó que este se calmara a si mismo. En este momento no podrían hacer nada y menos teniendo en cuenta que en unos minutos comenzarían a llegar los agentes y no querían llamar la atención. 

Varios minutos después la respiración del Derek ya era normal por lo que Hotch decidió que tenía que hablar primero con el para que la siguiente charla no terminase de la misma manera.  
-¿Estas mejor?  
-¿Qué narices le pasa? ¿En serio aquella noche no significó nada para el?-En la voz había abandonado cualquier atisbo de rabia y ahora solo quedaba tristeza.  
-No lo creo, en mi opinión solo está asustado.  
-¿Y quién no? Joder, esto no es precisamente algo que llevemos planeando desde hace años, es nuevo para todos.  
-Respira.-Derek se estaba volviendo a agitar y por eso Hotch pasó el brazo por sus hombros.  
-Estoy respirando, es solo que no entiendo nada.  
-Anda, piensa bien en todo lo que a dicho. Tenemos que irnos, pronto llegará JJ.  
-Esta bien, pero sigo sin entenderlo.  
El mayor se levantó y esperó a que el otro hiciera lo mismo, después comenzó a acercarse a él.  
Los labios del moreno eran más suaves de los que alguna vez pudo imaginar y desde luego se estaba haciendo adicto a su sabor.  
Estuvieron varios minutos así, descubriéndose de nuevo, saboreandose, entregándose..

 

Mientras tanto en los servicios estaba Reid, se había limpiado la cara con agua fría tantas veces que ya prácticamente no la sentía.  
Los gritos de Derek y los suyos propios se le repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza haciendo que el dolor volviese.  
Tras mojarse el rostro y el cuello por última vez salió del servicio para ir hasta su mesa.  
Mientras caminaba pudo oír el ruido de tacones y murmullos lejanos que le confirmaban que estaba llegando la gente y por lo tanto en poco tiempo tendría que reunirse con su equipo.  
Al lado de su escritorio le esperaba la rubia con una enorme sonrisa y una taza de café en la mano, entonces el castaño le sonrió agradecido y prácticamente se bebió el líquido de un solo tragó.  
-¡Vaya Spence! ¿No has desayunado?- La pregunta de la rubia vino acompañada de un gesto con el que sacó una caja repleta de galletas. -Las está vendiendo Henry para el colegio así que tuve que comprar algunas.  
Reid cogió uno de los pequeños paquetes y tras sentarse junto a su compañera ambos comenzaron a desayunar y es que aunque no tenía hambre sabía que tenía que meter algo sólido en el estómago. 

Uno a uno se fueron incorporando todos hasta que García los llamó para que acudiesen a la sala de reuniones.  
-Tenemos un caso en Austin.-Al ver la cara de disgusto de todos sus compañeros incluido su jefe comenzó a reír.- Tranquilos, no necesitan que vayamos, solo quieren que elaboremos un perfil para un grupo que se está dedicando a atracar bancos. Os cuento.El grupo al parecer lo componen cinco personas, por ahora llevan 7 bancos en un año y un botín de alrededor de dos millones de dólares. Parece que no es mucho y eso se debe a que nunca abren las cámaras, entran y salen en cuestión de minutos cogiendo solo lo que había en los mostradores.  
En ninguno de los atracos han producido daños físicos y aquí está lo extraño: En el último atraco un guardia con entrenamiento militar quiso defender el establecimiento y tras un forcejeo con la pistola terminó disparándose a si mismo.  
Tranquilos mis niños queridos, el héroe está bien y es que según las declaraciones de los testigos dos atracadores pararon la recogida del dinero para socorrer al hombre y se fueron a toda prisa olvidando la mitad de la fortuna que habían metido en bolsas.  
Nos piden ayuda porque aunque aún falte alrededor de un mes para que den otro golpe necesitan una descripción básica para seguir avanzando. ¡Y ahí entráis vosotros! 

Después de terminar el monólogo ella se marchó dejando a los demás en aquella sala para intentar elaborar el perfil de forma concienzuda.  
-En el grupo hay por lo menos dos mujeres y un hombre con formación militar.-Afirmó Reid.  
-Uno de los hombres tiene que tener conocimientos médicos porque de cualquier otra forma no hubiese podido detener la hemorragia del guardia.-Esta vez fue JJ quien hablo.  
-Entonces tenemos tres hombres y dos mujeres, un hombre con formación militar y otro con formación médica. Además si nos fijamos en el vídeo antes de que se corte la grabación se puede como la primera mujer que entra y el hombre que espera junto al segundo mostrador tienen algo personal a diferencia de como se relacionan con el resto de sus compañeros.-Esta aclaración la hizo Morgan que no había dejado de repetir el vídeo una y otra vez a pesar de que tan solo duraba unos cuarenta segundos.  
-Bien, entonces por la composición del grupo y por las declaraciones todos deben de estar alrededor de los 30 años, caucásicos y probablemente con relaciones en el ámbito militar. Seran personas sin problemas a la hora de relacionarse en el mundo cotidiano y que pasarán desapercibidas en su día a día aunque todos se darán cuenta de que no son muy receptivos a la hora de compartir sus vidas privadas. 

Tras el resumen de Hotch y algún tiempo más terminando de aclarar algunos detalles que podrían añadir más información al perfil JJ se marchó ya que el mayor había pedido a los otros dos que se quedasen. 

-Esta vez no quiero ni gritos ni huidas. Si queréis olvidar todo lo de aquella noche somos adultos para hacerlo sin causar problemas. Así que hablemos como tal.-Dijo Hotch el cual estaba presidiendo la mesa con cada uno de los chicos a un lado.  
-Solo fue una noche... Eso es todo ¿No...?- La voz de Reid no tenia nada que ver cómo la que había tenido en la discusión con Morgan, está apenas era un susurro y además su mano derecha no podia parar de jugar con un boli que había en la mesa.  
-Supongo que si.-Eso fue todo lo que dijo Derek. 

El mayor estaba controlando el impulso de pegar una colleja a cada uno de los presentes porque se lo estaban poniendo realmente difícil y a pesar de que el quería que llegasen a un punto en común juntos se dio cuenta de que si no les encaminaba se quedarían atascados en esa especie de rencor. 

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis que decir? Reid deberías reconocerle a Morgan que estás celoso y tu Morgan deberías reconocerle a Reid que el que opine que solo fue una noche te apena.  
El regaño de Hotch funcionó porque ambos se dieron cuenta de la realidad, pero ahora quedaba lo difícil y es que si querían que aquello avanzase tenían que decirlo en voz alta.  
-No estaba celoso-Mintió-Es solo que no puedo entender porque significaría algo para el.  
-Significó algo para todos porque fue entre nosotros. ¿Cómo no puedes comprender eso? Leímos tu carta, lo planeamos a la perfección y ahora vienes y dices eso, simplemente es decepcionante.  
-Nunca dije que para mí no significase nada, pero me quedé solo en esa cama y lo primero que escuché de ti a la mañana siguiente fue un "Hola preciosa" por lo que no se a que viene todo esto.  
-Espera Reid, te dejamos solo porque necesitabas dormir y por no esperábamos tener que ir ese día a trabajar.-Interrumpió Hotch viendo que por fin estaban siendo sinceros, aunque le imagen de Morgan apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos le estaba preocupando.  
-Lo entiendo, de verdad, os daba pena mi situación, pero no tenéis que preocuparos, mañana quedaré con el médico y me recetará unos somníferos suaves que resolverán el problema.  
-No fue pena, no veo porque no lo entiendes..¡Hotch...!-Eso último fue un gemido desesperado de Morgan que veía como no sabía explicarlo de tal manera que el joven pudiese comprenderlo y es que su inseguridad lo estaba haciendo todo mucho más difícil.  
-Mira Reid, tanto Derek como yo queremos esto. Reconozco que fue tu carta la que nos impulsó a ello y probablemente nunca nos hubiéramos atrevido de otra manera. Pero ahora ya no es solo por que no puedas dormir o porque sea una forma de sacar el estrés del trabajo, es algo relacionado con sentimientos que ambos sentimos.  
Después del trabajo estaremos los dos en mi casa durante todo el fin de semana, si en algún momento comprendes lo que queremos decir y estas de acuerdo entonces ven, si no simplemente haremos borrón y cuenta nueva. Ahora salgamos de aquí. 

El primero en levantarse fue Hotch, que tras pasar por el lado de Morgan dejo un beso suave justo al lado de sus labios y después acarició el hombro del castaño. Ninguno dijo nada más.  
Derek y Reid caminaron hasta las mesas sin pronunciar palabra y cuando llegaron JJ les informó de que ya habían enviado toda la documentación al jefe de la policía de Austin. Solo tendrían que quedarse una hora más por si volvian a llamar con alguna duda y después podrían marcharse a casa. 

Los tres jóvenes se perdieron entre papeles y al comprobar un correo diciendo que no solicitaban más información por el momento se dispusieron a recoger cada uno sus cosas.  
Derek fue el primero en estar listo y diciendo "Hasta luego" se marchó dejando sorprendida a la rubia ya que normalmente siempre se esperaban todos para tomar algo al bar de enfrente.  
Reid se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y entonces ella lo abrazó y diciéndole una y otra vez que se cuidase se despidieron.


	9. Una decisión excitante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid toma una decisión y deja todo en manos de aquellos hombres a los que adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, pues hemos llegado al final de la historia.  
> Como comenté estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo aunque todo depende de vuestra opinión por eso agradezco los comentarios y correos que me podáis enviar.
> 
> Podéis comentar sobre que os a parecido la historia, si habéis visto algún error, si tenéis alguna critica, si queréis participar en las votaciones para el próximo fandom... Todo es bienvenido. 
> 
> Y recordar: ¡Los kudos son gratis!

***********Cinco horas más tarde***********

Eran las ocho de la tarde y Reid estaba dentro de la ducha, había logrado dormir un par de horas a causa del agotamiento y se despertó con la cabeza más despejada.   
Pero nada es eterno y mucho menos su suerte y por ello su mente comenzó a recordarle toda su situación actual y sobre todo la decisión que tenía que tomar.   
Por ello había decidido darse una larga ducha, calculaba que llevaba debajo del agua alrededor de media hora ya que su piel estaba completamente arrugada.  
Después de cerrar el grifo se envolvió con una toalla mullida de color azul y fue hasta su armario buscando algo cómodo que ponerse.   
Entonces fue cuando vió una corbata prácticamente idéntica a la que usó Hotch aquella noche, ni si quiera recordaba que la tenía pero al verla sintió que la decisión ya estaba tomada.   
Cogió unos vaqueros de color claro que aunque estaban algo desgastados pensaba que aún le sentaban bien, una camiseta y unos boxer negros.   
Después de vestirse tomó las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a casa de Hotch. 

Por suerte le adrenalina del momento le estaba impidiendo reflexionar sobre todo aquello y cuando llegó a su destino y vió el coche de Derek caminó directo hacia el hogar de su jefe. 

Esta vez no habían dejado ninguna llave para el así que tuvo que golpear varias veces a la puerta hasta que el mayor le abrió. 

Hotch estaba realmente sorprendido y el moreno no se quedaba atrás, llevaban varias horas discutiendo sobre si vendría y en los últimos minutos ambos iban perdiendo la esperanza. 

Reid iba andando delante de ellos, pues había estado en aquella casa algunas veces y por lo tanto conocía el camino hasta salón.  
-¿Y Henry?-Eso fue lo único que logró preguntar.   
-Está con Hayley, después del campamento quedamos en que ella le recogería ya que este fin de semana es su turno.   
Aquello en parte tranquilizó al joven que a causa del bajón de adrenalina comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero la idea de que el niño estuviese fuera le permitía relajarse ya que no serían interrumpidos. 

El salón era bastante grande y aunque había varios sillones individuos los tres se sentaron en el sofá marrón que había detrás de una mesita de café.   
Encima de la mesa había una botella de vino a la que sólo le faltaba un cuarto y dos copas usadas junto a una limpia. 

-No quiero beber.-Dijo Reid que estaba sentado entre los dos hombres, no sabía como pero al parecer estaba destinado a terminar siempre ahí.   
-No tienes que hacerlo, nosotros tampoco hemos bebido apenas, solo tratábamos de hacer tiempo.   
Hotch estaba intentando tranquilizarle pues notaba que el joven estaba ansioso.   
-¿Has dormido?- La voz de Morgan sonó preocupada mientras observaba al castaño.   
-Un poco, me siento mejor.   
-Eso es bueno.- No sabía que más decir así que esta vez dirigió la mirada al mayor en una llamada de auxilio silenciosa.  
-¿Entonces ya sabes lo que quieres Reid?

Hotch fue directo como siempre, las veces que había intentado ir calmado no funcionaron así que esta vez quería ser el mismo y ver como surgía todo.

-Si. 

La escueta respuesta del castaño hizo Reid a Derek que se ganó una mirada de reproche del mayor la cual le hizo encogerse durante unos segundos.   
Hotch sabía lo que el joven doctor quería pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que este nunca lo diría en voz alta.   
Entonces se puso de lado, inclinándose hacia el para besar sus labios. Era un beso delicado mientras sus manos iban acariciando su espalda.   
Poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo hasta que ambos tuvieron que parar por la necesidad de coger aire.   
-¿Eso quieres?-Preguntó Hotch mientras veía como el moreno se había quedado con la mirada hipnotizada en ellos.   
El castaño aún no podía hablar pero logró coordinar las neuronas suficientes como para asentir con la cabeza. 

El mayor fue el primero en levantarse y tras tomar una mano de los otros dos les dirigió hasta su habitación. 

La estancia era sencilla, un pequeño escritorio, una silla, una cómoda de madera y una cama de matrimonio enorme cubierta por una manta de tela negra. 

-¿Estás bien Reid?-Hotch ya había movido las cortinas para tapar las ventanas y tras encender una pequeña lámpara se había acercado de nuevo a él.   
-Si, solo nervioso.  
-Tranquilo, sabes que solo va a suceder lo que tú quieras, pero antes tienes que elegir lo que quieres.   
-¿Cómo?- Reid no había entendido eso y por eso intercalaba miradas entre el moreno y su jefe buscando una explicación.   
-Niño bonito Aaron se refiere a si nos quieres a los dos como dominante, solo a uno de nosotros o a ninguno. Tenemos que saber que es lo que más cómodo te resulta.   
-Los dos.-La respuesta fue inmediata, pero es que la imágenes de aquellos dos hombres teniendo el control era demasiado excitante como para dejar espacio a las dudas. 

Entonces Derek y Hotch se miraron y tras un breve gesto con la mano el mayor salió de la habitación.   
El moreno se acercó hasta el castaño que fue retrocediendo hasta que sus piernas tocaron la cama y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse quedando encerrado entre el cuerpo de Morgan y el colchón.   
Derek se agachó poniéndose a su altura y comenzó a besarle por cada milímetro de su rostro, despacio, saboreando su piel.   
Reid se dejó llevar y cuando sus labios se encontraron se fundieron en un beso apasionado lleno de saliva y lengua.   
Pasaron así hasta que necesitaron respirar, entonces Derek comenzó a bajar por su cuello llenándolo de mordiscos dejando un rastro brillante por el camino. 

Hotch había ido a recoger una bolsa que tenía en el salón, llevaba con ella desde que leyeron aquella carta. Había comprado todo justo después de su primer encuentro con Morgan. 

-Veo que habéis empezado sin mi.- El mayor miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.   
-Tardabas mucho.   
Derek abandonó el cuerpo del menor para acercase hasta el de su jefe y ambos se conectaron en un nuevo toque.   
-Sabes a él. 

Reid miraba toda la escena desde la cama, luchando por no levantarse y reclamar su atención. Había echado en falta el cuerpo de Morgan en cuando se separó del suyo. 

Justo cuando el castaño pensaba que se habían olvidado de el los dos mayores se separaron y caminaron en su dirección. 

Hotch aún seguía con su traje puesto a excepción de la chaqueta y Derek estaba envuelto en unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes gris que parecía fabricada a medida ya que remarcaba todos los músculos del moreno. 

Cuando tuvo a esos dos hombres frente a el mirándolo desde arriba sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo pues aunque la situación no podía ser más excitante también le resultaba intimidante. 

-Vete quitando la ropa Reid. 

La voz de Morgan era más ronca de lo habitual y eso le impulsó a obedecer.   
Comenzó arrastrando sus vaqueros hasta que estos cayeron a sus pies, con un movimiento nervioso se deshizo de los zapatos y los calcetines y terminó de quitárselos.   
Se sentía completamente observado y es que en realidad lo estaba siendo, los dos mayores vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos con una absoluta concentración. 

-Sigue.- Está vez fue Hotch quién habló y a él de nuevo solo le quedó obedecer. Con una gran pasimonia comenzó a subir su camiseta, pero la inseguridad apareció en el último momento y se quedó inmóvil en esa posición.   
Las piernas desnudas hasta donde llegaba el boxer negro el cual comenzaba a humedecerse por su excitación, medio torso desnudo y una camiseta arrugada que solo dejaba ver parte de su abdomen.-La camiseta también Reid, vamos. 

El castaño cerró los ojos y deslizó la camiseta por encima de su cabeza para después dejarla caer sobre el suelo junto al resto de la ropa. 

-Bien, ahora tienes que pensar en una palabra con la que puedas detener todo, porque seguramente muchas veces nos digas que paremos cuando en realidad no quieres.   
-Musas  
-¿Musas? De acuerdo, solo puedes decir eso si realmente algo va mal.  
-Si señor. 

La mente de Reid ya estaba completamente a su disposición y el "Si señor" con el que había respondido el joven terminó de confirmárselo. 

-¿Tienes algo que quieras hacer o algo que sabes que no podrías soportar?

El castaño meditó un segundo su respuesta y una parte de el quería mencionar lo que había anotado en su lista mental aquella noche pero sin embargo negó con la cabeza. 

-De acuerdo, entonces empecemos.   
-Solo una cosa Hotch, no quiero marcas en mi cuello, serían difíciles de disimular.   
Este asintió con la cabeza y tras dirigir una mirada a Reid el moreno hizo lo mismo. 

-Reid túmbate.   
El joven obedeció y tras moverse hacia atrás en cama se tumbó sintiéndose completamente expuesto.   
-Vamos a esposarte así que necesitamos que estires los brazos hasta los barrotes.-Y según terminó Derek de decirlo el menor se dispuso a hacerlo. 

El moreno se sentó junto al lado de la cadera del joven mientras que el mayor seguía mirándole desde la parte frontal de la cama.   
-Hotch ven, mira.   
Entonces el caminó por el lado contrario al de Morgan y se sentó a la izquierda de su pequeño.   
-Ya está excitado.   
Si antes Reid se había sentido intimidado ahora estaba completamente avergonzado, quería taparse la cara con sus manos pero tras intentar moverlas recordó que estaba esposado.   
-Cierto, ¿Estas excitado Reid? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo así?  
El joven no contestó.  
-Muy bien, si no quieres hablar no pasa nada, pero entonces no podrás hacerlo hasta que terminemos contigo.   
-El otro día me fijé en algo Hotch ¿Puedo probarlo?  
-Claro. 

Entonces Derek se acercó más hasta el, rozando con su aliento la piel pálida del cuello del castaño.   
Las yemas de sus dedos iban recorriendo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pezones y entonces sin previo aviso los pellizco.   
Reid gimió y elevó las caderas había sentido ese escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y necesitaba más. 

-Sabia que lo estaba deseando, vi como nos miraba cuando me lo hiciste tú a mí.   
-¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho pequeño? Está bien no importa, pero entonces tendrás un pequeño castigo. Derek quiero que sigas haciendo eso.   
Derek obedeció sin pedir más detalles, pellizcaba los pezones del castaño una y otra vez intercalando la fuerza de la presión que ejercía para después aliviarlos con su lengua.   
Entonces se dió cuenta de que Reid no había parado de gemir desde hacía varios segundos y miró hasta donde estaba su jefe.   
El mayor estaba sentado pero su mano no dejaba de pasar una y otra vez por el boxer, controlaba que las caricias fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que el pequeño las sintiera pero no tanto como para que lograse el alivio.   
-Eso es cruel Hotch.   
-Es un castigo, se supone que tiene que ser así.   
Derek sonrió y tras besar al castaño tragándose sus gemidos volvió a los pezones de este produciéndole más placer. 

Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que Hotch notó que el pequeño se estaba desesperando, sabía que aún podía aguantar ya que aún no había usado la palabra de seguridad, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que todo acabara antes de empezar. 

Puso la mano sobre el hombro del moreno y con un gesto le señaló la bolsa, en un principio ambos habían pensado en tapar los ojos a Reid pero en aquel instante querían que viese todo ya que así comenzaría a perder la vergüenza, al menos cuando los tres estuvieran en la cama .

Derek acercó la bolsa y la colocó en el vientre de Reid, Hotch decidió probar suerte y sin mirar en el interior tomó el primer objeto que había tocado con su mano. Cuando lo sacó Morgan le miró sonriendo, era un pequeño vibrador de solo varios centímetros que tenía un control de intensidad.   
Eso les podía dar mucho juego a los tres pero antes tenían que conseguir que el menor dejase que se lo pusieran.   
Reid miró aquel objeto como cuando la gente ve pasar un accidente, hipnotizado, asustado y realmente curioso.   
No podía hablar y aunque las palabras le estaban quemando en la punta de la lengua decidió esperar a ver qué hacían los dos mayores. 

Morgan sabía que el pequeño seguramente estaría sin preparar así que tenían que hacer todo despacio o si no saldría corriendo.   
Hotch había comenzado a introducir los dedos por la cinturilla de los boxers y tras comprobar que no había ninguna protesta comenzó a retirarlos. 

Reid había cerrado los ojos justo en aquel momento, desde luego no quería ver eso, no estaba preparado y aquella era la única manera de poder controlarse.   
Entonces fue cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo pasar por toda su longitud.   
Un gran gemido nació del fondo de su garganta y entonces por la sorpresa tuvo que mirar hacia esa dirección, el moreno le estaba lamiendo y justo cuando iba a volver a gemir Hotch comenzó a besarle.   
No podía pensar en nada más que en sentir ese momento, desde luego era algo que tenía que guardar con precisión milimétrica en su memoria. 

Estuvieron así durante diez minutos, Derek y Hotch saboreando al pequeño, hasta que Reid en un escalofrío movió sus caderas quitando al moreno de su posición.   
Había estado apunto de correrse y como no podía hablar aquella habia sido la única forma de parar durante unos segundo al menos hasta que pudiese lejarse lo suficiente.   
O eso había pensado el porque Hotch tenía un plan diferente en su cabeza ya que tras ver el movimiento de Reid se levantó para colocarse justo entre sus piernas y le dobló las rodillas dejándolo completamente expuesto. 

Morgan sabía que en aquella bolsa había un lubricante así que tras tantear con su mano logró encontrarlo y se lo pasó al mayor. 

Hotch había decidido comenzar despacio y primero se había dedicado a acariciar solo por el exterior del anillo muscular. El más joven parecía estar conforme con eso ya que no se había movido.   
El problema llegó cuando tenía que meter el primer dedo al pequeño, eso si que lo había asustado y los músculos se habían tensado alrededor de su dedo dejándolo inmóvil justo en la mitad.   
-Reid relájate, si lo saco así te dolerá. Tienes que relajarte al menos unos segundos.   
Pero no funcionaba, entonces Derek pareció tener una idea brillante porque en cuanto comenzó a masturbarle el menor había destensado los músculos y Hotch pudo meter por completo su dedo aunque lo había dejado quieto por unos segundos hasta que el joven comenzó a mover las caderas buscando más contacto por parte ambos.  
Los mayores siguieron proporcionándole placer hasta que tras introducir el segundo dedo el mayor se dió cuenta de que ya estaba preparado para usar el juguete.   
Con un poco de lubricante humedeció el objeto y tras mirar a Reid y ver como este parecía no tener ninguna objeción comenzó a introducirlo.   
El castaño no podía evitar gemir, aquel vibrador era más ancho que los dedos de Hotch y desde luego la rigidez era aún mayor. 

Una vez el vibrador estaba completamente en su interior Derek se incorporó y le indicó a Hotch que hiciese lo mismo.   
El moreno estaba excitado y necesitaba a su jefe para calmarse un poco al menos hasta que pudiesen avanzar con el castaño.   
-Ey ¿Tienes prisa?   
-Por favor.   
Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Hotch para impulsarse con movimientos acelerados se quitaron la ropa produciendo rasgones en la tela a causa de las prisas y la falta de delicadeza.   
Ambos quedaron desnudos, uno frente al otro rozándose, besándose y mordiéndose la piel mutuamente.   
-Espera, espera.-Derek se apartó un segundo para coger el mandó y comenzó a activar el vibrador de Reid. Decidió comenzar de una forma suave y solo activó el nivel uno para después volver a los brazos de su jefe.   
Siguieron asi, devorándose mientras el pequeño no dejaba de gemir y suplicar ya que estaba demasiado cerca del orgasmo.   
Entonces Derek aumento la intensidad hasta el nivel cinco.   
-No puedes correrte Reid. Aún no.- La voz de Hotch fue firme, pero el joven temía no poder cumplirla.   
Los mayores se separaron del beso y Derek colocó las piernas de Reid completamente separadas produciendo una gran tensión en los músculos de este. Ambos se sentaron entre ellas y pudieron ver cómo el joven estaba completamente lleno de líquido preseminal mientras que el juguete continuaba absorbido en su interior.   
-¿Has visto Derek?Esta completamente dilatado. ¿Qué prefieres, saco el juguete despacio o de un tirón?  
-Despacio.   
Hotch obedeció y comenzó a deslizar el vibrador hacia el exterior mientras que el moreno intercalaba intensidades con el mandó.   
Cuando el vibrador por fin estaba fuera Reid cogió todo el aire que pudo en una sola inhalación, había logrado no terminar antes de tiempo pero no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar aquello.   
-Puedes hablar pequeño. ¿Quién quieres que vaya primero Reid? Ambos estamos preparados para ti, pero tu decides.   
La mente de Reid en aquel momento era tan solo una mezcla de neuronas que no le permitían racionalizar una respuesta así que solo pudo elevar las caderas en la dirección de Derek.   
-Chico afortunado.-Respondió el mayor mientras besaba al moreno.   
Derek quería ser delicado con el joven así que continuó preparando su agujero con ayuda de lubricante y sus dedos, pero los gemidos del castaño estaban haciendo que sus ganas de embestirle se descontrolasen.   
Cuando Hotch dió su aprobación comenzó a introducirse en el interior del joven que había cerrado los ojos intentando mantener el dolor a ralla. Pero para su sorpresa solo sintió una breve quemazón que después fue sustituida por el placer cada vez que el moreno golpeaba ese punto en su interior.

Hotch se había colocado justo detrás del moreno y con su mano había comenzado a acariciar su cuerpo hasta terminar masturbandolo.   
Derek intentaba controlar el ritmo de las embestidas, pero su jefe no se lo estaba poniendo fácil y además en su mente estaba apareciendo la voz de JJ. "Spence es mio"   
¡Joder! Ese era el momento más inapropiado porque estaba comenzando a enfurecerse y cada vez los movimientos estaban siendo más intensos. 

-¿De quién eres Reid?-La pregunta sorprendió al castaño que abrió los ojos completamente desubicado.  
-¿Qué?   
-¡Contesta!-Esta última orden la había dicho justo cuando arremetía de nuevo en su interior.   
-Vuestro, solo vuestro. Por favor.

La vozentrecortada de Reid apiadó a Hotch que comenzó a rozarse con más intesidad sobre el trasero del moreno.   
-Tenemos que terminar, míralo, no puede más.   
-Es nuestro. Puede hacerlo por nosotros.   
-Derek necesita correrse, puedes darle solo una orden más, después vamos a dejar que se libere.   
-¡Joder!

La conversación la habían llevado entre susurros pero al última exclamación de Derek sorprendió al castaño que no sabía que estaba sucediendo ya que toda su atención estaba en los movimientos de Morgan. 

-Dame permiso para dejarte una marca en el cuello y dejaré que te corras. 

Esa era la única norma que había puesto Reid y a Hotch no le parecía bien la petición de Derek, pero tenia que esperar a la decisión del castaño para ver si podia manejar la situación.

-Vale,vale.. pero solo una, por favor Derek.   
-Si niño bonito, te lo prometo. 

Derek se tumbó sobre el delgado cuerpo del joven y después de besarle fue directo hacia su cuello.   
Encontró la zona perfecta justo en el lado derecho, primero lamió para después morder y succionar la piel pálida que comenzó a teñirse de rojo.   
Solo una marca, lo había prometido y aunque quería llenar todo su cuerpo de su firma tenía que cumplirlo.   
Volvió a besar al joven que le miraba con los ojos vidriosos por la excitación y decidió que Hotch tenía razón, el pequeño no podía más. 

Volvió a sentarse pegando su cuerpo al pecho de su jefe, continuando con las embestidas mientras notaba como el mayor lamia y rasgaba con su dientes su propia piel.

-Puedes correrte pequeño. 

Esa orden dicha por Morgan fue lo que hizo que los tres se dejaran embaucar por un orgasmo conjunto para después terminar los dos mayores tumbados al lado del joven. 

-Las esposas, por favor. 

Hotch dejó caer su brazo de la cama y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las de los pantalones de Morgan.   
Después de abrir las cerraduras los brazos de Reid cayeron sobre el colchón completamente agotado.   
Derek miró las muñecas del joven que se habían enrojecido por la fricción.

-¿Te duelen?   
-No, solo necesito dormir, además mañana seguro que no tengo nada.   
-Siento lo del cuello.   
Reid pasó sus dedos por la marca que había dejado el moreno y sintió un pequeño pinchazo.   
-No es nada, tranquilo, además aunque no entienda porque venía eso decía en serio lo de que soy vuestro.

Esto sorprendió a ambos mayores que abrazaron al castaño mientras intentaban encontrar una postura en la que poder dormir esa noche. 

FIN

(¿O no?)


	10. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch y Reid se quedan solos lo que provoca que el joven doctor se vuelva travieso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sabía si publicar esto o no, llevo dándolo vueltas tantos días que al final estaba por borrar la historia completa. (Soy una exagerada lo sé.)  
> En fin, no es que tenga mucho argumento pero aún así espero que os guste.  
> Aquí termina la historia con nuestros tres chicos juntos y felices. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y por los kudos, es lo que me animó a crear nuevas historias. 
> 
> Hasta pronto.

Morgan había ido a visitar a su madre y hermanas lo cual dejaba a Reid y a Hotch solos en casa del último.  
Siempre habían estado los tres juntos pero pronto sería Acción de gracias y el moreno había decidido visitar antes a su familia para pasar luego las fiestas con los otros dos hombres. 

La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por los huecos de la cortina haciendo que el joven doctor se removiese en un intento de bloquearla con el cuerpo de su jefe. 

Estaba pegado a su pecho y Aaron le rodeaba con el brazo haciendo que la espalda de Reid estuviese en contacto con el torso del hombre.  
En un segundo esfuerzo por no despertarse ni despertar al otro se movió y tras pegarse a él se arropó la cabeza con la almohada lo que hizo que escuchase un gruñido que venía detrás de él. 

-Estate quieto.-Hotch hablaba de forma somnolienta mientras que con la mano que estaba en la cintura de Reid le acerco más a él.  
-Perdona, es que para un día que no tenemos que madrugar se me olvidó cerrar las persianas.  
-Mmmm...-Esa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo ya que después de eso pudo oír como la respiración de Hotch era suave lo que indicaba que se había dormido de nuevo. 

Habian pasado quince minutos desde la escueta conversación y el seguía sin poder dormir pero tampoco quería abandonar la cama ni los cálidos brazos de su jefe así que con cuidado de no despertarlo se dió la vuelta quedándose frente a él. 

Amaba a aquel hombre al igual que amaba a Derek, no solo por su belleza, no era algo superficial si no algo transcendental.  
Por una vez en su vida no necesitó una explicación ni justificación para sentirse así, con esos dos hombres a su lado sabia que estaba seguro. 

En todos los encuentros sexuales que habian tenido el siempre había estado atado, física o psicológicamente dependiendo de quien tuviera el control.  
Descubrió que a Hotch le gustaba más el control físico en cambio a Derek parecía que lo que más le excitaba era tenerle al borde del placer para luego negárselo una y otra vez.  
Si unos años atrás le hubiesen dicho que estaría en esa situación se habría echado a reir. 

La mano de Hotch ahora caía en su espalda desnuda mientras que la suya llevaba varios minutos acariciándole la cara y el cuello. 

De manera delicada se fue cambiando de posición hasta que Hotch quedó tumbado boca arriba. 

Aquel hombre era realmente hermoso, podía sentir como su cuerpo desnudo estaba completamente relajado y las yemas de sus dedos parecían tener vida propia ya que habían comenzado a bajar por su pecho. 

Inició un camino de caricias que de vez en cuando se paraba para rozar los pezones con las uñas o para jugar con el vello que adornaba su pecho.

Su mano se sentía inquieta y fue bajando hasta llegar a los muslos, mientras su lengua se iba acercando peligrosamente a los pezones maltratados. 

Sabía que su jefe ya estaba despierto pues podía notarlo en la respiración pero aún así no quería decir nada, solo tenía en mente investigar aquel cuerpo que adoraba. 

Comenzó a masturbarle despacio, de forma delicada mientras que Hotch le regalaba pequeños gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.  
Entonces supo lo que quería hacer y paró de golpe. 

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el mayor desconcertado.  
-Nada, solo que quiero ser Derek.  
-No hace falta, lo sabes. ¿Verdad? A los dos nos gusta como eres.  
Reid asintió con la cabeza pero aún así esa mañana se había despertado inquieto y las palabras de Hotch no le bastaron. 

Continuó con las caricias por los muslos mientras que ahora mordía los pezones con fuerza para luego succionarlos.  
Las caderas de Hotch tuvieron vida propia y comenzaron a elevarse por lo que Reid comenzó a acariciar su miembro, pero esta vez solo con la punta de los dedos, solo un roce.  
-Reid... -Era una súplica, un gemido y una orden tres en uno.  
-Solo hoy, por favor. 

Con ambas manos movió las piernas de Hotch hasta que quedaron dobladas y pudo sentarse entre ellas.  
Podía ver cómo la entrepierna del mayor estaba completamente húmeda y tuvo que resistirse a usar su lengua para aliviarle.  
Rebuscó entre las sábanas y encontró el bote de lubricante que habían usado los tres la tarde anterior y comenzó a extenderlo por sus dedos.  
La entrada de Hotch estaba preparada ya que había recibido a Morgan en su interior en la última sesión pero aún así comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.  
Solo era una fricción tenue y constante lo que hacía que el mayor se moviese aún más.  
El primer dedo entró con una asombrosa facilidad, tanta que decidió meter el segundo esperando encontrar algo de resistencia aunque no fue así.  
Entonces sacó ambos dedos y vió como estaban manchados de blanco, su interior aún albergaba el semen del moreno y eso lo excitó aún más.

Deslizó su cuerpo unos centímetros más atras y fue bajando hasta que su rostro quedó pegado a la entrada.  
Con su lengua fue lamiendo los restos blancos que salían con cada espasmo del mayor. 

Cuando Reid estaba tan excitado que le dolía volvió a incorporarse para quedar en la posición anterior.  
-¿Puedo?-En parte le parecía absurdo preguntar, pero por algún motivo lo necesitaba.  
-Por...Dios...por favor.  
Hotch suplicando por el, eso fue una corriente eléctrica en su miembro y en un solo movimiento se introdujo en el interior del hombre.  
Esa brusquedad produjo que ambos gimieran a la vez, Hotch se incorporó y comenzaron a besarse mientras Reid mantenía el control de las embestidas.  
Aunque la primera había sido brusca ahora necesitaba ir despacio y lo hizo así durante unos minutos hasta que se sintió al borde del orgasmo y comenzó a hacerlas más deprisa. 

El clímax les alcanzó y Reid se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir el latido acelerado de su jefe que intentaba respirar de forma pausada sin conseguirlo. 

-Morgan ¿Lo has oído todo?-Reid abrió los ojos desconcertado y tras levantar la cabeza miró a su alrededor pero como no divisó al moreno volvió a mirar a Hotch.  
Entonces vió el teléfono en la mano y supo quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.  
En aquel momento toda la sangre que había en su cuerpo se concentró en sus mejillas. 

-Tu también cariño. 

Hotch colgó y con una sonrisa abrazo al castaño que aún seguía sonrojado.  
-¿Cuándo le has llamado?-No se había dado cuenta de nada y en ese momento se sentía estúpido.  
-Mmm...cuando estabas ahí abajo.-Respondió mientras elevaba sus caderas para enfatizar la explicación.  
-¡Oh!-Exclamó en un susurro.-No me di cuenta.  
-Ya veo. ¿Te ha molestado?  
-No, para nada, es excitante.  
Hotch rió y tras volver a abrazarle dejó un beso en su cabello.  
-Tu eres excitante. Ahora sigue durmiendo. 

Reid obedeció y tras acurrucarse en el cuerpo de aquel hombre se concentró en los latidos que provenían de su pecho.  
-Te quiero.  
-Y nosotros a ti. 

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, ahora ya podía dormir sabiendo que cuando despertase los tres seguirían juntos. 

FIN


End file.
